Love
by queen46
Summary: a SasukeHinata fic. Naruto didn't love Hinata enough. But someone else does.warning: OOC and AU
1. Naruto, flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Warning: kind of OOCish and AUish.

"I love you so much, Hinata." He said. The speaker stares into my eyes with a pleading look.

"Then...why did you cheat on me?" I asked with tears streaming down my face. Naruto looks away. I already know the answer. But I need to hear it from him.

"I love you Hinata...but you know I love Sakura also." Naruto said looking down at his hands. I close my eyes and try to imagine this not happening.

"Naruto...but who do you love more. Sakura or me?" I asked. I know Naruto loves one of us more. I whip my nose. Please Naruto, I say in my head.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I loved Sakura since we were genins. The older we got, the more I started to love her." Naruto said truthfully.

"Ok...then I guess we're over then." I said with hopeful eyes. Just maybe he'll change his decision. No luck. Naruto slowly gets off the bench we're sitting on. He turns away from me.

"Yeah. I guess so...bye Hinata." Naruto said with sadness. I can tell he's crying. He should be happy. Naruto will finally get Sakura Haruno. The girl he wanted for 6 whole years. Well he already had sex with her. But now he can be in the open with it. Naruto Uzumaki loves Sakura Haruno. I'm just the 2nd lover in his heart. She's the 1st. Sakura always has Naruto's attention. Now she'll have his attention for the rest of their lives. I pick my head up. Naruto starts to walk off...right out of my life. Tears pour down my face. I can imagine that my eyes are red from crying. Why Naruto? Why her? Maybe I'm not pretty enough. Or smart enough. There must be something wrong with me. Something that makes Sakura better than me. Or maybe because I didn't give up my body soon enough. Maybe I'm not meant to be happy.

I know I am not perfect like her. I don't have men flirting with me. I'm like an opposite of Sakura. She's all cheerful and happy. Also she's loud. So is Naruto. I though opposites attract. Whoever said that must have not been in my situation. I always thought up things that would make me more like Sakura. I have many thoughts about what I could have done differently. But it doesn't even matter. Naruto wants Sakura. And now he has her. I knew he cheated on me. I tried to pretend like it didn't happen. But slowly it started to tear me up. Every minute, I would more depressed than the minute before.

I wipe my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket. I gaze at the sky. Its getting dark. The wind blows causing my midnight hair to rustle. The wind feels warm. Not surprising since its summer. June to be specific, June 14. Exactly 5 months ago, I asked Naruto out. Always 1 month after he cheated. When he said yes, I was so happy. I felt like nothing could go wrong. A part of me said "bad idea Hinata." I didn't listen. I should have listened though. Then I wouldn't feel so sad right now. Neji, Shino, and Kiba warned me. They warned me that it wouldn't last. I feel stupid now. In the beginning of our relationship, I saw Naruto glance at Sakura rather lustfully. A few times he did that. In May, Naruto would just stare at her. May is the month he cheated on me. I remember that day like yesterday.

---flashback-  
"Sasuke!" I called. He stopped and slowly turned around. He looked at me with sadness. It seems like everytime I'm around him, he's sad. Especially when I'm with Naruto. Then he looks depressed. I always wondered why. Another thing I always wondered, why Sasuke would talk kindly to me. Not like how my mother used to speak. Kinder than anyone else. Almost like I was special. Important. But when we're alone its different. It would be even softer...

"Hi Hinata." Sasuke said.

"Hi. Uh...do you know where Naruto is? Today is our 4 month anniversary." I asked. I wanted to celebrate. In my arms is a rather large cake. It has vanilla and chocolate frosting. In orange, it says: Naruto. In purple, it says: Hinata. The 4 month anniversary part is in pink.

"Oh yeah. Happy anniversary. He's at his apartment. Do you need help with that cake?" Sasuke stated. When Sasuke said Happy anniversary, he didn't seem happy. He seemed rather sad and angry.

"Thanks. Okay. Here." I said. I gave him the cake. We started walking towards Naruto's apartment.

"Do you want to share the cake with us, Sasuke?" I asked. I would be nice to celebrate with Sasuke. I think he's a nice person. To Sakura, Ino, and other girls, he's someone to praise. A lot of people, mainly guys, thinks he's cocky and arrogant. I don't believe that.

"That would be nice ,but today is a special day between you and Naruto." Sasuke said truthfully. We walked into Naruto's apartment building.

"If Naruto is okay with it, I don't mind." I said and gave him a smile. I pulled out my key to Naruto's apartment.

"I'll hold the cake now. Could you open the door for me?" I asked. He gave me the cake and I gave him the key. He slowly turned the key into the knob. Slowly he twisted. He pushed the door open.

"Naruto. Surprise. Happy anniversary Naru-" I stopped my sentence when I saw Naruto...with Sakura. In bed. Having sex. Something we never did. I was completely shocked. I knew he wanted her ,but not enough to have sex with. They both was moaning. Naruto was on top of Sakura. They didn't know at first because my voice is so quiet. I just stood there. Sasuke was trying to move me. But stood there like a statue. I stopped breathing. Sakura noticed me after a few minutes since she was facing me. Sakura smiled and continued moaning. Naruto thrusts became faster. I could hear my heartbeat in my eardrum. Their moans became louder with each thrusts. Sasuke kept trying to move me. Sakura eyes were on me when they climaxed. Naruto collapsed onto Sakura. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Naruto….that felt so good. Sakura said while staring at me.

"I know…Sakura I love you so much." Naruto said.

"What about Hinata? I mean don't you love her too?" Sakura purposely asked.

"I love both of you….but she isn't ready for sex." Naruto explained. I know Sakura hates me so much. I didn't know why until I asked Sasuke. Its because I hang around Sasuke too much for her liking. I never knew Sakura would steep this low…just to get me back. Then Naruto started making out with Sakura. The whole time, Sakura was staring at me with smirk on her face. I slowly started walking backwards. I sat on the floor, crying all over the cake.

'What was the point of making the cake? How could he? I can't believe Naruto.' I thought. I pushed the cake onto the floor.

Sasuke walked into the bedroom and said "I'm very disappointed in you Naruto."

"What? Sasuke wha-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't what me, baka. I don't even want to look at either of you. I always said I hated you guys. That wasn't even close to what I'm feeling now." Sasuke said coldly. I continued crying. Everytime I wiped my face, more tears would come down. I started sniffling.

"The worst thing is…I thought you truly loved Hinata." Sasuke said and left the room. He picked me up and brought me to his house. The whole time tears were streaming down my face. 


	2. continue flashback, the one

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--Naruto POV--continue flashback--

"Why did Sasuke-kun yell at us?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears.

"He's probably just jealous or something. I don't care. Unless he tells Hinata…" I said. Sakura sat up and started looking hopeful.

"You think Sasuke-kun is jealous?" Sakura asked. Even though she just had sex with me, obviously Sasuke is still #1 on her list.

"Why do you care? Don't you love me, Sakura?" I angrily asked. Sakura hesitated for a moment.

"Of course I do. Naruto, I was…just curious." Sakura lied.

Quite a few things are going through my mind. I started to slightly doubt Sakura. I think Sakura still want Sasuke. I know she lied when she agreed about loving me. I know this because she gave me a smile. The smile wasn't genuine. Not the smile she gives Sasuke. Nor the smile she sometimes give me. The smile was very phony. It looked artificial. I pushed all my thoughts about doubting Sakura out my mind. I, Naruto Uzumaki, is just having second thoughts. I always have second thoughts. Well…when it comes to ramen. Never had second thoughts are my true goal in life. And that is one hard goal. But I believe I can do anything. Like make Sakura stop loving Sasuke.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked. I shivered. The smile looks so unreal. Defiantly not like Hinata smiles. Her smiles are so innocent and kind. I feel a little guilty for cheating on Hinata. Maybe she won't find out. I just remember. Iruka-sensei told me something important once. I forgot. Instead I keep imagining a huge bowl with Sakura and ramen in it.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto!? Did you hear what I said?" Sakura asked.

"Huh…wait did you say?" I asked.

"Uh! Never mind. I have to go. I'm going to visit Ino. Bye Naruto." Sakura said. She started putting on her clothes in a hurry. I thought she wasn't even friends with Ino anymore.

"You and Ino are friends again." I stated. I'm waiting to see if she'll correct me.

"Huh. Yeah. Of course." Sakura said while fiddling with her skirt. Sakura glanced at a mirror, gave me that phony smile, and left. Damn. I have nothing to do now. I guess I can get some ramen. I slowly brushed my teeth. Then I got dressed. I walked to Ichiraku.

"Hi old man!" I yelled. The owner gave me a smile.

"So what can I get my favorite customer to eat?" He asked.

"I guess I want some miso ramen. I want 3 bowls today. Thank you." I said. Usually I eat like 6 bowls, if I have the money. For some reason, I'm not so hungry.

"Right on it." He said. I started to tap my foot. I waited 5 minutes for Teuchi, the owner, to cook my ramen. As soon as I got my ramen, I started inhaling the smell. Mm. Ramen smells and tastes so good. I started eating, in a hurry. I don't know why, but ramen tastes better when you rush it down your throat. Well thats what I think. After I finished my ramen, I said farewell to Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. Hm. I haven't seen Hinata today. I wonder what happened to her. Since I have nothing else to do, I'll visit her. I ran to the Hyuga neighborhood. I knocked on the Main House's door.

"Hi! Oh. Its you. What do YOU want, Naruto?" Hanabi said. She doesn't like me that much. She says Konohumaru is so great. Hanabi even likes Sasuke. But not me.

"Well hello to you,too. Where's Hinata?" I asked. Hanabi stuck out her tongue.

"She isn't here." Hanabi said.

"Ok. Where is she,then?" I asked.

"How would I know? Goodbye Naruto." Hanabi said and shut the door in my face. Ok. I wonder where she is. I started walking towards the Hokage tower. Maybe there is a mission I can do. I'm so bored. I wouldn't even mind talking to Sasuke right now. I was on my way to visit Tsunade when I heard a "Na-ru-to!" I turned around to see Ino.

"Hi Ino. Whats wrong?" I asked. She walked up to me and pushed me.

"How could you do IT with that pink slut named Sakura Haruno?!" Ino blurted out fairly loud. Civilians turned their heads to stare at us. I shrugged my shoulders.

"How do you know I did that?" I whispered. This could get to Hinata.

"Well how the hell do you think I know? From the pink bitch herself." Ino said, clearly pissed off.

"You know I love Sakura." I whispered while looking around.

"Shut up. You are such a retard. Don't you know that she still loves him?" Ino asked. I shook my head.

"Ino. Sakura loves me." I said with a slight doubt in my voice. Ino stared at me with such intensity that I started sweating.

"What? Are going to tell her?" I asked. By her, I referring to Hinata. Ino gave me glare.

"You dirty dirty dog. Right now, Akamaru is looking way cleaner than you." Ino stated while giving me glares.

"Are you going to tell her?" I asked again.

"No. But just to tell you. I will be watching you and that pink bitch's moves. I have something over your head. Hinata would be very depressed with the news I have. Plus Neji and Hanabi wouldn't be very pleased with you. If this comes out, you and Sakura are going to be dead. Every ninja in Konoha would be angry with you. Rock Lee would be on Sakura's side. Maybe." Ino explained. I gave her a nervous grin.

"Hehehe. Thanks for the info. Uh bye!" I jetted off to my apartment. Ino was giving me death glares.

--end flashback--

A memory I don't want to remember. I looked up at the sky. My mother told me I would find true love one day. I always thought my true love was Naruto. I was wrong. I don't know who my true love is. I doubt its Kiba or Shino. They are my teammates and are like brothers to me. I would never mess up our friendship. Plus I don't like either of them like that. Shikamaru is a no. He's cute, lazy, and intelligent. I think Shikamaru already found his true love. I believe that person is Temari. I know she likes him. And I see the way he looks at her.

Kakashi is a pervert. Anyway he is like 13 years older than me. I do wish that I could see his face without the mask. I bet he looks so handsome. Naruto once said that he thinks Kakashi has buck teeth or something like that. I don't believe that. Chouji likes food. He eats a lot. We never talked. So all I know is that food pleases him. Some say he and Ino have something special.

Sasuke is so wonderful. Even my sister, Hanabi, thinks so. She told me that Sasuke is so hot. Its not just about the looks. Its about the personality and soul. If you first met Sasuke and Neji, you would think they are cocky and stuck up. You would think they are know it alls, mean, and cold. But that isn't the truth. If you look deeper, you can see their true personalities. Sasuke and Neji are kind of similar. For people like them, you can't just start gushing over them. Thats a bad thing to do. It would piss them off. All three of us are very antisocial. I'm antisocial because I'm too shy.

To me, Sasuke is a kind person. For some reason, I'm the only one that gets to experience his kinder side. Sometimes I can even tell what he is thinking. Sasuke has a huge ego. When it gets bruised, you don't want to be around. His mood goes from content to royally pissed off. But that is the same thing for Neji ,too. I wouldn't say this to his face ,but I have to agree with Hanabi. Sasuke is hot. Even if I'm a little attracted to Sasuke, I would never had cheated on Naruto like he did to me. I have too much dignity and class for that.


	3. talk, sneaky

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I pulled out my purple and blue cellphone. The time says 10 pm. I just noticed that its dark. It doesn't matter if I'm out late. Father always have a reason to be angry with me. When I was a genin, he wanted me to be a Chunin. Now I am a Chunin and he wants me to be a Jonin. Sometimes I feel like cursing him out ,but I could never do that. Even if I want, its not in my nature. I have witnessed Hanabi curse out Father. He doesn't even do anything about it. When Neji did that once, Father used the Hyuga branch family seal. Seeing Neji in that state scared me.

"Hi Hinata." A person said. I looked around.

"I'm over here." I turned and looked behind me. There in a tree, sat Sasuke. He's has a friendly smile on his face. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and sat down next to me.

"Hi Sasuke." I said sadly.

"Whats wrong? You look depressed, no offense." Sasuke stated. That didn't make me feel any better.

"Oh nothing. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just peachy." I lied. I put my head down so Sasuke wouldn't see my tears. My bluish black hair partly covered my face.

"Nothing? Hinata, you know its wrong to lie. So tell me the truth." I kept my mouth closed. If I tell Sasuke, he's going to get really mad. Then Neji and the others will know. I would feel so bad if Naruto gets hurt because of me. Even though technically it would be his own fault.

"N-nothing." I said. We were silent for a few moments. Suddenly Sasuke gently grabbed my face and lifted it. He could see the fresh tears on my cheeks.

"Now tell me. Hinata, what happened? And don't lie." Sasuke pleaded. I shook my head.

"Please." Sasuke begged. Now I can't just ignore him. Sasuke would never say please. Thats isn't his nature; its mines.

"Um. N-naruto. We're not together anymore. I asked him does he love me or Sakura more." I said.

"And so the baka picked Sakura." Sasuke said. He had a disapproving and angry look on his face. Not as bad as when we witnessed the interaction between Naruto and Sakura. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. There are other people in Konoha that love. Remember that." Sasuke stated with a different look on his face. He looked sad.

"Not the way I love Naruto. No one loves me like that. I'm not pretty or cheerful or anything like the other girls in Konoha. I'm different. I'm like an outsider looking in." I said. I bet its true. I'm really sure no one would want to be my boyfriend.

"You're very wrong. You're not pretty, Hinata. You're beautiful. And everyone can't be cheerful all the time. Its not possible. Its nothing wrong with being different. I'm different. The world would have a serious problem if everyone was the same." Sasuke said. Then he added something else.

"Plus you're not the only outsider looking in." I gave him a strange look. Sure Sasuke is different. But he's not an outsider. Everyone loves him. He has a club full of admirers. Everyone always says he looks good. Sakura is always called sexy. Ino is always called hot. While people say I'm cute. That word seems so childish compared to sexy and hot. Cute is the best compliment I get. Sometimes people say I'm plain and ordinary. Ino always tell me that I have low self-esteem. Its not my fault I look the way I do. Its not my fault people always have something bad to say about me. Its not my fault I'm so sensitive. If I wasn't I would be exactly like Father.

"Who's another outsider looking in?" I asked.

"For one, Gaara. Sometimes Naruto. You know all about how sad his childhood was. Since you used to kind of stalk him." Sasuke stated. I blushed.

"How do you know about that? Anyway I was like 8 years old." I asked.

"I have my ways of getting information. Another outsider is...me." Sasuke said. I bet he used to stalk me while I stalked Naruto. That sounds creepy.

"I..wait. Did you just say that you're an outsider? Thats not possible. I mean everyone loves you. Half of Konoha is obsessed with you." I stated.

"You don't understand." Sasuke said rather coldly. I looked at him strangely. There is something I missed. Maybe it has something to do with his brother, Itachi and when he was 8 years old. But I don't think its something I should ask. I could end up pissing him off. Or I could make him remember that horrible time.

"Sorry." I said and became silent. We sat there for about 10 minutes not talking. I glanced at Sasuke.

"Uh I think I should go home now." I said. I looked at him. He didn't say anything. So I stood up and walked toward the Hyuga neighborhood. Before I was out of his view, I looked back. Sasuke wasn't on the bench anymore. Where did he go? I hope he's not mad at me.

I continued on my way. I used the Byakugan to see if anyone was nearby. No one is by the front door. But Hanabi is moving around in her room; which is next to mines. Hm. Maybe I should sneak through my window. I quietly got into my room by using my window.

I tiptoed to my closet and pulled out my pajamas. Which is a lavender tank top and black pants. I quickly and quietly changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I went into my personal bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I look scary. My eyes are puffy and slightly red. My cheeks are red. My hair is messed up. Oh well. I washed up and brushed my teeth. I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I quietly ran to my bed and got into it. I pretended to sleep.

"Hinata?" Neji called. I hope he doesn't realize that I'm a awake.

"Hinata." Neji called again.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled. It kind of frightened me. So I fell out of my bed.

"Yeah." I said. Ow. I hit my head.

"When did you get in?" He asked. I closed my eyes. If I look at Neji, I'll end up telling him the truth. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever. I know you were talking to the Uchiha today. Actually tonight." Neji isn't so fond of Sasuke. Well he doesn't like Naruto more.

"Oh. Really? I didn't know you lied Neji." I said with my eyes still closed.

"Sure Hinata. Goodnight. And don't be hanging out with Uchiha so much." He ordered. Neji walked out of my room.

"Whatever you say, Neji dearest." I whispered sarcastically. Neji popped his head into my room.

"I heard that." Neji said and he left. I got into my bed and tried to get to sleep. I was sleeping for about 20 minutes when I heard a tap on my window. I stayed in bed. Then I heard a 2nd tap. I opened my eyes and looked around. I walked up to my window and looked to see who it was.

"Hi." I said with a smile.


	4. sneaky, thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. A/n: Sorry for the wait, I'm not feeling so well.

"Hi Hinata." He said. I opened my window and Sasuke jumped down.

"Sasuke. I was sleeping." I complained. Sasuke walked towards me and gave me a hug. We stood there for a few minutes. Sasuke was embracing me and I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings...I just was thinking about something." Sasuke whispered. I do have to admit it. It hurt that he said I didn't understand. Sasuke almost never talks to me like that. He only does that if someone pisses him off and I happen to be around. But then he apologizes a thousand times.

"Oh. I thought you were mad at me." I stated. I sat down on my bed.

"I'm not mad. But don't worry...Naruto will pay. I will make sure of that." Sasuke whispered and sat beside me.

"Horrible idea. I don't want Naruto to get hurt because...because of me. I think Naruto is sorry for what happened." I said. Sasuke lightly tapped my head.

"Are you thinking straight? Did Naruto mess with your mind or something?" Sasuke asked seriously. I looked at him strange. Its nothing wrong with standing up for someone.

"Hinata...remember what Naruto did. He didn't just kiss Sakura. He fucked her. Are you perfectly fine with that?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not. I know that he did...it with Sakura. I was there ,too. Its not Naruto's fault that no one wants me. Its not Sakura's or Naruto's fault that he loves her. Its fate. Its destiny." I said sadly.

"Fate...destiny. That sounds like your cousin. Life isn't set in stone. Everyone has decisions. People aren't forced to decide something. You almost always have a choice." Sasuke lectured.

"I don't believe it." I said quietly.

"Then do believe it." Sasuke argued. I didn't respond. A part of my brain is saying to hate Naruto and kill Sakura. I would never do either. I should hate Naruto. When I was younger, I started to wish that I could hate Naruto. Then it wouldn't hurt when he gave Sakura so much attention. If I loved someone else and that person loved me back, then my life would be happier. I wouldn't be jealous and depressed. I wouldn't even care how I looked because that person would love me no matter what. If that was the case, then I would feel like a queen. Of course that won't ever happen.

"You shouldn't be here. And I should be sleeping." I said quietly. Sasuke's sad expression changed. Now on his face is a teasing smirk.

"And why is that? You don't like anymore, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"No! Of course I like you. You're my best friend. Its just...Neji said I shouldn't talk to you...too much." I quickly said.

"Then don't listen to Neji. Its as easy...as pie." Sasuke said. I gave him a look. I can't just not listen to Neji. If he finds out, he'll tell Father.

"I can't. Thats like telling me to figure out what pie is. Both are impossible." I said. When I said pie, I meant the one in math.

"Hinata. You need to unleash your bad side." Sasuke stated seriously.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. Sasuke started to respond when we heard footsteps. The footsteps were coming towards my room. I quickly and quietly went under my covers. Sasuke did the same thing and he masked his chakra. But it was too late.

"Hinata." He said. Shit. Its Father. His voice is different from Neji's. At least Neji sometimes have a little kindness in his voice. Father always sounds stern...boring...scary.

"Y-yes..." I nervously said. I mentally smacked myself. I'm probably going to get him mad because I'm stuttering.

"Stop stuttering. What are you doing in there?" He asked harshly. I swallowed. Don't stutter, I told myself.

"Um...nothing...just sleeping." I said without stuttering. His face is emotionless as usual. I don't think he believes me at all.

"Stop lying." He said. 3rd time someone said that to me today.

"Father why would you think that?" I asked.

"Neji!" Father called. A moment later, next to Father is Neji.

"Yes Hiashi." He stated and glanced at me.

"Do you sense any chakra that doesn't belong to Hinata?" Father asked.

"Faintly. Why?" Neji responded. Shit. Sasuke's going to get caught.

"I believe Hinata has someone in here room." Father said.

"I bet its Uchiha." Neji said. He looked straight at me, right into my eyes. There was anger, jealously, sadness, and unhappiness in his eyes.

"I doubt it. Hinata knows better than that. Or I may be incorrect. If thats the case, I could just marry her off." Father said. I gulped. He said that like I wasn't even there. Like it was a private discussion between the two. I'm scared because Father and Neji are staring at me. They're waiting for a response. I honestly don't know what to do. I'm afraid that Sasuke will get caught or worse.

"Father, Neji. May I go back to sleep?" I asked politely.

"Fine. Tomorrow Neji, Hanabi, you, and me are going to have a talk. Good night." He said. I kind of suspect that Father knows already. He's looking directly at where Sasuke is laying. Neji huffed, he knows he can't go against Father. It wouldn't be smart to.

"Good night Father, Neji." I said. I waited 5 minutes then I quietly jumped out of bed.

"I have to say goodnight Sasuke." I whispered.

"It would be horrible if your father married you off." He said.

"I know...um...see you tomorrow." I whispered. He waved and escaped out my window.

----Neji POV----

I followed Hiashi to his office. He dismissed me. I sneaked to Hinata's room. There stood Uchiha talking to Hinata. This makes me angry. She's going behind my back just to talk to the Uchiha. He's not someone important. I am her cousin. I'm like her best friend. Ever since she and Naruto started going out, the Uchiha seemed to be someone special in her life. If she isn't with Naruto, its Sasuke. Hinata barely hangs out with me or her old teammates. I bet Uchiha is playing with her mind. Either that or Hinata is losing it. I'm so much better than him. She must haven't figured it out yet.

----Sakura POV----

I'm at Naruto's apartment, laying in his bed. I thought as you get older, you get smarter. For Naruto that isn't true. He can't figure out that I don't even love him. I have to admit, he is good in bed. I wonder what Hinata would say, if I told her. She doesn't even know that he cheated on her more than once. But who cares about little innocent Hinata. I sure as hell don't. I have one goal. And his name is Sasuke Uchiha. If Naruto and Hinata gets hurt in the process then oh well.

"Do you love me, Sakura?" Naruto drowsily asked. He asks the same thing every day. I'm starting to think that he's doubting me.

"Of course I do." I lied. He put his arm around my neck and pulled me closer. I rather be cuddling with Sasuke. But Naruto will have to do...for now.


	5. more talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_thoughts _regular

"Hinata!" Someone voice yelled. Once again I fell out of my bed. I bumped my head. _If its Neji, he will pay._ I opened my eyes to see Hanabi pointing her finger at me.

"Yes." I said, clearly irritated. I glanced at my clock. It said in blue, 10:55 PM.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We have a meeting. After you're going to hang out with me. Ok?" Hanabi said. I nodded.

"Plus Naruto. I feel like annoying him." She added and left. _How can I tell her about me and Naruto? If I do, she'll tell Neji. I started to imagine how this could become mess. Trouble and worry all because of Sakura._ I quickly got ready and ran to Father's office.

"I'm here." I said looking around. The chairs were arranged differently than usual. Father's desk by the window. But two chairs were next to his desk and another chair in the middle of the room. Neji and Hanabi are sitting next to Father.

"Hinata. As you noticed, the room is looks different. We are going to interrogate you." Father said. _This is ridiculous. Father is making a big thing out of absolutely nothing. I'm not some street whore that needs a talking to._

"Hinata. Sluts and weak people aren't appropriate to be heirs." Father stated. _I know that weak people don't make good heirs because you tell me every day. And its obvious that sluts don't make good heirs._

"I know this." I said looking down at my jacket. _Urgh. __I wish I didn't act so nervous around everybody. A trait I need to lose is defiantly my shyness. _

"Then why are you both a slut and weak. The weak part has been with you ever since you have been born. But now you want to be a slut. The Hyuga clan won't be disgraced because of you. Never should have listened to your mother. She was just a compassionate bitch." Father said without blinking. _How can he say something like that? He said he loved her. He said he loved me. Father was a nicer person when Mother was alive. But then she died. And as each year went by, he became more of a bastard. _

Hanabi stared at Father. She probably wondered why Father would call Mother, his deceased wife, a bitch. Neji is just staring at me. His expression is stoic but theres something more. He seems slightly happy about something. Something you would only know if you read his mind.

"Don't talk about Mother like that. There is nothing wrong with being compassionate and having feelings." I whispered. I would be stupid to raise my voice at him. That would only make his angry.

"To be compassionate is to be weak and useless. Only weak people are compassionate." Neji stated. _It makes no sense why Neji and Hanabi have to be here. But then I would be alone with Father. Thats scary. Still, Neji is so against Sasuke. This is only making him content. Like he's trying to punish me by telling me I'm weak. Well I know person who defiantly isn't compassionate. Sakura. She's just a person with devious lies and tricks._

"I know I'm weak. I don't need people to remind me. You been doing this for years. It doesn't make a difference. I'm like Mother and Mother was like me. I rather have feelings than be a cruel person." I said, still whispering.

"Hinata. I'm not a cruel person." Hanabi said. I looked at her. At this moment, I feel like choking her. _What a two-faced backstabber. Thats a lie. She is a cruel person. Most of the time, she's nice to me. To many other people, she's a kiss up or a rude disrespectful person. Sometimes she can be a real bitchy person. Of course, I wouldn't dare say that. I have to be drunk or really offended._

"That isn't true. Cruel people aren't weak. And you're not weak." I said. Hanabi started to shake her head. _She's shaking her head like I'm stupid. I'm actually not._

" Its ok Hinata. You don't understand the ways of Hyuga. Even though you're the heir. Thats why I'm the perfect candidate." Hanabi said in a knowingly tone. _Sometimes Hanabi makes me mad. She's acting like I'm 5 years old and she's 15 years old. I'm suppose to be teaching her. Not the other way around. I'm a teenager, not a little kid. Maybe I can get out of this "interrogation" and visit Sasuke._

"Hanabi if you want to be heir so much then do so. I try my hardest. I'm a Chunin. All three of you know my weaknesses. I'm probably would never make it to be a Jonin. So I don't even care. I rather not be a Hyuga anyway. Hyuga is the most arrogant clan in Konoha. " I said. I looked straight at her. When I said that, I didn't even blink. I got up from my seat and started walking to my bedroom. _I bet they didn't expect me to say that. I'll probably get hit for this. But I rather talk to my best friend then hear Father, Hanabi, and Neji._

"Hinata. Seat back down. Now." He said in a scary voice. I kept walking. I actually started running. I went in my room, grabbed my cell phone, and left. Inside the house, I could hear Neji yelling. I started to smile. _Neji is going to be so pissed off at me._

I ran to Sasuke's house. I knocked twice. No answer. The third time the door opened. Standing there was Sasuke in blue/black boxers. A blush started to appear on my face. A slight blush appeared on his face.

"Hi...Sasuke. How are you doing?" I said, looking at his face. Just so my eyes wouldn't wander. His blush disappeared, a smirk replaced it.

"Hinata. Come in." He said. I walked in. He went to his room to change and I followed. He put on his usual attire. I was about to hug him when we heard a crash.

"Shit!" Someone said.


	6. ok

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Move bitch."A different voice said. I started to say Who's that ,but Sasuke put a finger to his mouth. I turned my head. A shadow started to come in our direction. I got into the Hyuga stance. Sasuke stood there with his Sharingan activated. The shadow came closer and closer, until it reached us. The person was Hanabi. Sasuke's eyes went back to being black and I got out of my stance.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. '_I really don't want to see my brat sister. Thats part of the reason I left.'_

"Hi Hinata. Why did you leave like that? Plus aren't we suppose to hang out with stupid Naruto?" Hanabi asked, instead of answering me.

"You, Father, and Neji don't know how to leave me alone. And I didn't tell you that I wanted to hang out with Naruto. You?!" I said. My eyes widen when I saw someone walk next to Hanabi. Sakura Haruno. She was wearing a really short red skirt and a red tank top. Her hair was curled.

"Hinata. You can't live one moment without a man. How desperate." Sakura said with her a hand on her right hip. Hanabi was glaring at Sakura. Sasuke was giving her death glares. I had my mouth wide open, just staring at her.

"What?" I asked. I'm completely confused.

"You know what I mean. Naruto doesn't want you, so now you found someone else already. I bet you're trying to seduce Sasuke." Sakura accused. '_What the hell is she talking about? I don't like Sasuke like that. He's my best friend. But sometimes I do wonder if he likes in that way.'_

"Pink bitch. Tell me more about how Naruto doesn't want Hinata." Hanabi demanded. Sakura gave Hanabi a disgusted look.

"Who do you think you are talking to? I'm Sakura Haruno, the hottest girl in Konoha." She said in a snotty way.

"You must be mistaken. Because I thought your name was PINK BITCH. Anyway you are not hot. I seen better looking dogs than you. Tch." Hanabi said to Sakura. They started glaring.

"What are you doing in my house, Sakura?" Sasuke said in a annoyed voice.

"I wanted to visit you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a sweet voice.

"No one wants you here, pink bitch." Hanabi said. '_How is it that my little sister stands up to Sakura when I don't? Hanabi has defiantly has more backbone then me.'_

"No one was asking you, little bi- I mean little girl." Sakura said. She was going to call Hanabi a bitch but decided against it.

"Sakura. Stop arguing with my guest. Unlike you, she is welcome." Sasuke said. Sakura in a flash was all over Sasuke.

"You know thats not true. You love me as much as I love you." Sakura said in a sweet voice.

"I hate you. So why don't you get off of me and get out of my house?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, stop being shy. I know you like me. You don't have to hide it. Hehehe." Sakura said.

Hanabi walked up to Sakura and kicked her.

"Ouch! You little brat." Sakura complained. Hanabi repeatedly kicked Sakura until she let go of Sasuke.

"Bitch! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Sakura said while glaring at Hanabi. Then she lunged for Hanabi with her right fist. Hanabi got into the Hyuga stance and dodged the attack. Sakura tried to kick Hanabi ,but missed. They both started fighting.

"I think you guys should take this outside." I whispered. Neither heard me.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm like so sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and stopped fighting.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Sasuke said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. Sakura and Hanabi followed.

"I'm hungry, Sasuke-kun. Lets go on a date." Sakura suggested.

"No." He said. Sasuke pulled me to Main Street. Of course, Sakura and Hanabi had to follow us.

"Why are you guys trailing us?" Sasuke asked, looking annoyed.

"Hinata is suppose to hang out with me today." Hanabi said.

"I love you Sasuke-kun. And I don't want Hinata to seduce you." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed. '_Why would I seduce Sasuke? Sakura is the one trying to seduce Sasuke. He's my best friend. Of course, sometimes I do wonder...'_

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything. He just sighed again. We started walking around.

" Sasuke you should get a haircut. Really, some people probably worry about your gender." Hanabi said. '_She's trying to piss him off...for no reason. I understand being rude to Sakura. That girl is a heifer.'_

"I like my hair the way it is. And I don't care what people think of me." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Sasuke-kun looks hot, so he doesn't have to change for snotty people..like you." Sakura said.

"I wasn't even talking to you, pink bitch. Go home, no one wants you." Hanabi said.

"Urgh! Just shut up! You are such a little brat." Sakura said. Then she flipped her hair and glanced at Sasuke. He wasn't even looking at her, he was staring at me.

"Hi forehead girl. Hi Sasuke-kun. Hi Hinata." Ino greeted. When my eyes met hers, I saw a slight bit of sadness. Then it disappeared.

"Hi Ino-pig. Can't you see I'm hanging out with MY Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hi Ino." I said.

"He's not yours. Anyway, you're going out with Naruto." Ino stated.

Naruto POV

I only ate 2 bowls of ramen today because I feel guilty. When I'm not with Sakura, I think about Hinata. I don't know why. I keep remembering the sad expression on her face and the hurt in her eyes. I wonder who would love her now. No one ever found her interesting enough to date. A lot of guys want Sakura. She never has to worry about not having a man to love. Which always makes me think of the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke. I mean I do doubt Sakura's love for me. But I don't like to think about that.

So I was walking down Main Street, about a yard away I saw Ino. I thought maybe Sakura would be her. I walked up to her. Sure enough, Sakura-chan was there. Sasuke, Hanabi, and Hinata were present. Hinata. I wasn't man enough to look at her. Sasuke was glaring at me. She must have told him. Hinata is best friends with Sasuke. Mostly because of me. I used to get jealous sometimes. I thought Sasuke wanted Hinata. Then both the girls I liked would be in love with Sasuke.

Hanabi was glaring at me. But thats not really unusual. She already hated me. Ino was glaring at me ,too. I stopped staring at them and listened to their conversation. Sakura didn't notice me yet.

"...you know I like Naruto." Sakura said. I'm confused since I didn't hear her whole sentence.

"What about me?" I asked. Hinata had her head down. It looks like my presence hurts her.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura yelled and gave me a hug. This is awkward since all of us aren't really talking. Sasuke, Ino, and Hanabi are radiating their hate for me. Sakura is acting all giddy over me when usually she does that for Sasuke. But how do I know she didn't do that already.

"Hello...everybody." I said in a nervous voice. Sakura started a one-sided conversation with me. No one else was talking. The atmosphere isn't happy. Slightly reminds me of my past.

"Well...I'm leaving. I rather not be looking at certain person. Bye Hinata, Sasuke-kun, Hanabi." Ino said. She gave me one more glare and left.

"I never liked you. Now I have a reason to hate you. What did you exactly do to Hinata?" Hanabi asked. Not a easy question for me. What am I suppose to say? I don't even know if sex is something Hanabi should be learning. She is only 11 years old.

"Nothing you need to know." Sakura answered with that fake smile on her face. I just noticed that her outfit is different. Its more revealing. I wonder why she decided to wear it.

"Listen, pink bitch. If it evolves Hinata, then I should know. If not I'll tell Neji...or Father." Hanabi said. A smirk appeared on her face when she noticed the expression on my face. Neji can be very scary. But Hiashi is down right terrifying. He has no emotions what so ever. I bet he goes around kicking cute little puppies because they're in his way. Not someone you want to mess with.

Sasuke was staring at me, waiting. Hanabi was impatiently tapping her foot. Hinata was just standing there. Her head still facing the ground. Sakura was smiling. Which was starting to look like a evil goofy grin. By mistake, I blurted that out.

"What?!" Sakura screamed. She looked ticked off.

"Hahaha funny. Now tell me." Hanabi demanded. Sakura looked mad. I bet she's only mad because Sasuke is watching.

"I cheated on her." I whispered. My cheeks are red. This is embarrassing. It would be way different if it was just me and Hanabi talking.

"No. No. NO! Give me...details!" Hanabi demanded.

"I..." I know don't know what to say.

"He fucked Sakura when he know he wasn't single. Sakura knew that ,too. She only did to hurt Hinata and to try to get me." Sasuke said, looking pissed off. I glanced at Hinata. Now she's looking at Sasuke. Sakura is staring at Sasuke.

"The worst thing is Hinata was there." Sasuke said. I looked at him with a confused look.

"What?!" I exclaimed. My stomach twisted into a knot. I could feel the guilt building. She witnessed me cheating on her. Thats why she didn't want to talk to me. Its because she already knew. But what Sasuke said does makes sense. Sakura probably did want to hurt Hinata and she probably still wants Sasuke. I hate the fact that I have to doubt Sakura. I never truly know if her feelings for me are real. Or maybe I'm second in her heart, next to Sasuke. Just like Hinata was second in my heart, next to Sakura. Hinata has been loving me forever. Sakura has been loving Sasuke forever and I have been loving her forever. What would happen if Sakura left me and Hinata fell in love with Sasuke. I would no one. But it would be my own fault. So I hope that never happens.

"Ooo Naruto, you are one naughty boy. Sakura...you're just a slutty pink bitch." Hanabi said with a smirk. She must enjoy that the secret is out. Oh yeah. Ino knew about this.

"Like whatever." Sakura said.

"Its okay, Naruto. I'm not mad at you. It just shows who you love more. The thing is who does Sakura love more." Hinata said. I'm glad she isn't mad. She's hurt though. And Hinata is right. The question I keep wondering, who does Sakura love more.

"Why the hell do you care?! Are you saying I don't know how to keep MY man?" Sakura asked. Her second question makes no sense. Hinata didn't even ask about that.

"No. I'm just saying...do you still love Sasuke? If you do, who do you love more?" Hinata asked. Sakura's fake smile dropped. She doesn't want to mess up whats going on between us. But she doesn't want to lose that chance of having Sasuke to herself. Selfish is what I would describe Sakura right now. Devious, too.

"I love Naruto, of course." She said, in the same fake voice that she uses on me. I starting to wonder if my love for her worth this. If I was still 12 years old, yes. But I'm not, I'm 16. My feelings for her haven't change. I just keep doubting her love for me.

"I don't believe you, pink bitch. You were just all over Sasuke earlier today. I smell a dirty lying bitch. I'm sure its...YOU!" Hanabi accused.

"What!? You don't know what you are talking about." Sakura said.

"Sakura...you're lying." Hinata whispered.

"You said you love me when we were at my house. I am truly disgusted by you. I don't even want to see or hear you." Sasuke said. It sounds like Sakura is lying. Sasuke and Hinata would never lie. Hanabi, I don't know.

"Um...um...I got to go." Sakura said and sped off.

"Coward." Hanabi said. The three of them turned their heads to me. Maybe I should try to patronize them.

"Hey guys...the weather is nice...the sun is out...I'm kinda hungry. Do you want to out eat some ramen?" I asked. I wasn't making any sense.

"No. Why would someone like me hang out with a coward and cheater like you. Buh-bye." Hanabi said. Out of nowhere, she pushed me to the ground. I know, thats sad for a 11 year old kid to be able to knock me down. Her push was hard. Hanabi and Sasuke left. Hinata gave me a sad look and then followed her little sister and her best friend.

"Sakura is unfaithful. She wants to be a murderer because she's killing me inside." I said.

Shikamaru POV

I was hanging out with Temari when I saw Ino and Sakura. Actually we were making out. But that was interrupted.

"You are the sluttiest bitch I ever met! You really some help! I suggest a psychiatrist!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

"Well at least I have a man. You have no one." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Tch. I do have a man and I didn't steal him. Unlike you!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well obviously Naruto didn't want Hinata enough. So he was happy enough to fuck me." Sakura said. '_What is this about Naruto not wanting Hinata. Are they not together anymore? Poor Hinata. She loved him. Ino always told me Sakura was whore. Even Temari said that and she doesn't live in Konoha. Interesting. Temari had said Gaara had a crush on Hinata. __Maybe Gaara has a chance now.'_

"You seduced him! And you're saying Hinata is seducing Sasuke-kun! What a lie! We never were friends for long. But I truly hate you now. Maybe I would have forgave you if you weren't so damn cocky!" Ino yelled.

"Hinata is seducing him! Sasuke-kun is mines and no one else's! And I don't need you as a friend! You are a NOBODY!" Sakura screamed.

"Sasuke-kun isn't yours. You must be smoking something. And I rather be a nobody than be Konoha's local whore!" Ino yelled. '_The two are so into their conversation that they don't notice Temari and I listening. Oh well. At least I don't have to worry about Sakura being troublesome to me.' _

"Yes he is! I love him and he loves me! And I'm not a whore!" Sakura insisted.

"Tch. He hates you! And I bet you weren't a virgin before sleeping with Naruto!" Ino yelled.

"He loves me! No cares if I was a virgin or not! I'm still hot and you're aren't!" Sakura screamed. '_People are stopping and listening to their loud discussion. These facts are going to be all over Konoha by today.'_

"Shut up and listen to yourself! Because I don't!" Ino yelled and punched Sakura.

"Thats what pink bitches like you deserve!" Ino yelled and punched Sakura again. They starting fighting. Sakura was getting more bruised than Ino. It was going on for five minutes when Kakashi appeared.

"Calm down. Sakura, Ino. You're making a show." Kakashi said calmly and held a fussing Sakura. Ino stood there glaring at Sakura. She had four bruises on each arm and one on her face. Sakura had a black eye and multiple bruises.

"Let me fucking go!" Sakura screamed and kept attacking Kakashi.

"No." He said slightly annoyed. Sakura almost knocked Kakashi's Come Come Paradise on the ground.

"Shut the hell up! I'm tired of hearing you, heifer!" Ino yelled. Gai appeared.

"What is the problem, my youth?" He asked.

"Ino and Sakura had a verbal and physical fight." Kakashi said.

"I will be happy to calm down this youthful girl." Gai said.

"I don't need to be calmed down. I need that heifer to be out of my sight." Ino demanded. Gai grabbed Ino and took her to the Hokage's office. Kakashi followed with crazy Sakura in his arms.

"That was a troublesome sight." I said.

"I know. Now lets continue." Temari said. She put her lips on mines and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Gaara POV

Temari is in Konoha. I arrived yesterday. I was walking around when I saw her. The most beautiful woman ever. I knew she was going out with Naruto. So I knew I shouldn't be looking at her like that. But I was happy after I listened to their conversation. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and another Hyuga was present. Recently Naruto and Hinata broke up. Which is good because I have chance. A chance to be with her. So if I don't act like my usual scary self, maybe she'll accept. When the group broke up, I followed her. She was with the young Hyuga and Sasuke. I decided to engage in their conversation.

"Hello Hinata. Sasuke." I said, trying not to be scary.

"Hi..Gaara." Hinata with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hello." Sasuke said.

"Hi! My name is Hanabi. I'm Hinata's younger sister. You look cool." The little girl said.

"How am I cool?" I asked. Strange girl. People think I'm weird and unusual. But not cool.

"Your eyeliner. It makes you emo. And emo people are really hot. Sasuke's hot but he's arrogant and cocky." Hanabi said.

"I'm not emo." Sasuke said. He looks insulted.

"Yes you are. You always complain about Itachi and...-" Hinata interrupted Hanabi.

"Nothing." Hinata finished. Sasuke glared at Hanabi.

"Fine. You're such a brat, Sasuke. Gaara, you are WAY hotter than Naruto. And WAY cooler than Sasuke."

"Thanks..." I said.

"So why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Temari is hanging out with Shikamaru. And I don't want to be left with Kankuro in Suna. So I decided to come to Konoha." '_And I can visit Hinata.'_

"Well I'm glad you're here." Hanabi said and held on to my right arm.

"Tch. Someone is in love." Sasuke said.

"You shouldn't talk. Don't think your crush is a secret." Hanabi shot back. '_Who would Sasuke like? Not Sakura or Ino since they're loud. It better not be her.'_

"Guess who Sasuke likes. Its Hinata." Hanabi whispered in my ear.

"I do not have a crush."Sasuke lied. He had a slight brush on his cheeks. '_He better not think Hinata wants him. They are just friends. Nothing more. So Sasuke better not keep his hopes up. I will make sure she wants me and not him.'_

"Oh really." I said. All of us hung for a about three hours. At 7, I said goodbye and I was on my way to Shikamaru's house. Where Temari was.

Sasuke POV

I'm mad at that brat Hanabi. I have a feeling that she told Gaara my little secret. What happens if it gets to Hinata? She may not accept my love for her. We're best friends ,but she may not want to be more than that. Also I think Gaara likes her, too. That would be a problem. So when Gaara left, I was a little happy. The whole time, Hinata's attention was on Gaara. I was I jealous...maybe.

"Sasuke...Sasuke..." Hinata said. I shook my head.

"Huh?"

"Hehehe. I bet he was daydreaming about his crush." Hanabi taunted.

"No." I denied.

"Be at the Hokage's office, as soon as possible." A random ANBU person said. Then he/she disappeared.

"Ooook." Hanabi said. We poofed to the Hokage's office. There stood Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Gai, Kakashi, Gaara, Temari, and other officials.

"Whats going?" Tenten asked.

"War. Kusa and Amega wants war with Konoha and Suna.

Kusagakure is the Village Hidden in the Grass. Amegakure is the Village Hidden in Rain.


	7. yay! mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

::Normal POV::

When I heard the word war, I thought about death. I looked around. So everyone here is mostly likely going to be in the war. Plus other ANBU, Jonins, and Chunins.

"What?! Did you just say war? Huh?! Granny Tsunade, listen to me!" Naruto screamed. I had to resist the urge to giggle. He's basically the same Naruto that I used to admire. The person always annoying Sasuke. Which Naruto is doing right now.

"Dobe. Shut up. No one wants to hear you." Sasuke said. He closed his eyes. I started to stare at him, not purposefully. I noticed how his onyx hair was covering his face. His cheeks were an unusual color. _'Maybe Sasuke has a fever.'_ My hand was moving closer to his forehead. I was about to see if he had a temperature when Hanabi yelled.

"Hinata?! What are you doing?" Hanabi asked. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Everyone turned their heads towards me. It looked like I was going to pat Sasuke's head, like a little puppy. Sasuke opened his eyes and gave me a strange look. I gave him a weak smile.

"Hehehe...uh...hi...?" I said. Everyone stared at me for a few more moments then I wasn't the main focus anymore.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"...I wanted to check your forehead. I thought you had a fever because you're face is red." I said. It doesn't seem like the truth, but it is.

"Yeah...right. My face is not red." He denied. Actually his face is getting redder. _'Maybe Sasuke doesn't have a fever...he could be...blushing. I wonder why." _A big smile appeared on my face. _'He's probably thinking about his crush.'_

"Sasuke...who do you like?" I asked. A smirk appeared on his face.

"No." He simply said. I pouted.

"Yo-" I started to say.

"The talking is done. I have a mission for some of you. Which you will be leaving today. The rest will inform the village. Understand?" Tsunade said. Everyone said "Yes."

"So who's going?!" Naruto screamed once again, jumping up and down. This time I giggled. No one noticed except Sasuke.

"Whats funny?" He said coldly.

"Nothing..." I said nervously. Sometimes Sasuke gets mad for no reason. Or he could have figured out that I giggled at Naruto.

"The people who are going on the mission are Hinata Hyuga, Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. Everyone else may leave." Tsunade announced.

"Yay! I'm going!" Naruto exclaimed. This time Sakura punched him then Naruto became silent. For some reason, I was staring at Naruto and Sakura. A slight frown appeared on my face. My little daydream was disturbed.

"Bye Hinata!" Hanabi yelled and waved goodbye. I smiled. After everyone else was gone, Naruto started hugging Sakura. They were whispering about something.

"Staring is rude." Sasuke commented. I whipped my head around. I nodded. We were silent for a while. I stole looks at Naruto and Sakura. Tsunade wasn't even in the room. She left to get some more sake.

"Why do you keep staring at them?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know...they look happy..." I whispered. Sasuke glanced at me and sighed.

--Sasuke POV--

Hinata seems sad. I wish I could tell her my secret. But I'm nervous. I never be in a relationship. Even the dobe has. He's been in two relationships. Not that I'm jealous of him. I was. The problem is Gaara and Hanabi knows. If Gaara decides to tell Hinata, then its over. She'll probably reject me. Telling her my feelings would be so unlike me. I'm nicer to Hinata then anyone else. I know she figured that out.

"Sasuke is in love." Kakashi said with a sparkle in each eye. I guess I didn't know that I was staring at Hinata. I growled at Kakashi.

"I am not." I said in a low voice. Hinata looked at me strangely.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked. I feel like choking Kakashi.

"Yeah, who's the lucky girl?" He asked. Sakura overheard. She stopped fooling around with Naruto and walked up to me.

"What lucky girl...?" She said. Sakura tried to hide her excitement, but any fool could tell. Even Naruto was listening. Gaara didn't care since he already knew.

"No one. Now leave me the hell alone." I said. Kakashi and Naruto started grinning like idiots. Sakura was looking hopeful and sad at the same time. Hinata stared at me, waiting for a real answer.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Tsunade asked. She was swaying from left to right.

"Waiting for you to explain the mission...and waiting for Sasuke to tell us who he likes." Sakura whispered the last part.

"Oh yeah. The mission. Let me see...you people are going to sneak into Kusagakure. There is a important document that I need you to get. Find it and return it back to Konoha." Tsunade said. She didn't really explain the mission very well.

"Granny Tsunade! When do we leave?!" Naruto screamed. He completely forgot about my secret. Dobe.

"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto. Stop screaming. I'm getting a headache. The mission starts ...right now." Tsunade complained.

"Wait! I mean...wait. What about supplies like...ramen?" He asked. Tsunade slammed her head against the desk. Sake splashed out of her bottle.

"Supplies..hmm...Shizune! Come here!" Tsunade screamed. Shizune rushed into the room.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." She said respectfully.

"Six bags. Each with food, utensils, extra clothes, and what not. Please." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and scuttled out of the room.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade. What's our pay? What do we get for doing a mission?" Naruto asked. Tsunade finished her sake.

"I don't know...hmm...if the mission is completed then Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura...will become Jonins." Tsunade stated. Naruto started jumping up and down again.

"Yay! I'll be one step closer to becoming HOKAGE!! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade threw her sake bottle at him.

"Shut the hell up!" She screamed. I sat there, staring at the two idiots. I flinched and turned my head, my eye twitching.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Hinata started to pout.

"I was hoping you would laugh. I guess you're only ticklish..sometimes." She said. I moved her hands.

"Stop." I said. Her hands started inching to my underarms.

"No. Only if you tell me her name." Hinata demanded.

"Here Tsunade-sama." Shizune panted. She handed the supplies to Tsunade.

"Thanks Shizune." Tsunade said and gave us each a bag.

"The person in charge is Kakashi. Kakashi pick your assistant." Tsunade stated.

"Sasuke." He said with that stupid grin still on his face.

"Okay. Now LEAVE!" She shouted. Damn that woman is annoying. We started on our journey. Kakashi in the front; Sakura and Naruto in the back.


	8. no

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--Normal POV--

Everyone was quiet at first. Which is strange since Naruto and Sakura usually are talking. I didn't have the courage to look behind me because they could be doing some inappropriate things. For some reason, Kakashi seemed happy. When we were about 2 miles from Konoha, then we sped up. Gaara kinda had trouble keeping up because of his gourd. Finally someone said something.

"So sensei, how long will it take to get to Kusa?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm..I guess about 3 days." Kakashi said. Silence took over again. I decided to beg Sasuke.

"Please...please..Sasuke. I want to know her name." I whined. His face twisted into a scowl.

"When I say I no its no. End of subject." He said. I nodded. I'll figure it out sooner or later. I think Hanabi and Gaara knows anyway. I decided to change the subject.

"I wonder why Kakashi reads those sick books." I stated.

"Its because he's 30 years old and doesn't have a lover." Sasuke said.

"Are you guys talking about me? I feel so loved." Kakashi said and stopped sprinting. Sakura and Naruto didn't notice that everyone stopped. So they rammed into Sasuke and me. Gaara stood there, glaring at Sasuke. Who I was currently on top of. I blushed and slowly started to get up. But fell back down because Sakura pushed me.

"What are you planning to do with **my** Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. She reached for me ,but was stopped by Gaara's sand.

"Don't touch Hinata. And its you and Naruto's fault. Next time watch where you are going and **shut **your mouth." Gaara said in a low and serious voice. Sakura kept nodding her head repeatedly. Naruto slowly got up from the ground and grabbed Sakura's shoulders. She stood there stiff, only moving her head. Gaara helped me up and Sasuke got up on his own.

"Thank you." I said to Gaara. He nodded. Kakashi giggled. A creepy giggle. He's enjoying this. It **was** his fault that we all fell. Naruto kept shaking Sakura. She wouldn't move. So we left her and continued on our way. I started to smile. _'The thought of Sakura getting killed is funny and pleasant to my brain.' _I started grinning like a maniac. Then I noticed that the guys were staring at me.

"What are you looking at?!" I said a little too loud. Naruto jumped.

"Hehehe...um...nothing?" He stammered. Something must be wrong with me.

"Sorry." Kakashi and Sasuke muttered. Gaara grunted. We were sprinting for 20 minutes. Out of nowhere, Sakura appeared on Sasuke's back.

"Why did you leave me, Sasuke-kun?" She asked. He pushed her off. Sakura fell on her ass. I laughed. They gave me a strange look. I turned my head.

"Leave me alone and go play with your boy toy, Naruto." Sasuke said. Sakura pouted. I looked down at her. _'She still won't decide. The little...' _Sakura got up and walked to Naruto. She gave him a long kiss. Naruto's cheeks turned pink and Sakura smirked at me. _'Its like she wants me to be jealous. I have to admit. I am slightly jealous.' _

"Sakura..." Naruto said dreamily. I frowned. Its like he wants to **fuck **her at this very moment. My frown deepened. Sakura looked at me with a smile on her ugly face. It annoys me how she has Naruto, but wants Sasuke at the same time. _'Well she can't have him. He's mine!'_ I blushed. The thought of making Sasuke mines is appealing. But friends are suppose to be just friends. Right?

**Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip...Drop. **

"Shit." Gaara muttered. Rain was hitting him on the head. He tried to cover himself, but his sand was getting moist. I looked around in my bag and found a umbrella. I placed it over our heads.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled. We walked for about an hour, Then it started thundering.

"Lets stop and rest." Kakashi instructed.

"Ooo lets go to that cave over there!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed in a direction northwest of me. Sakura giggled and kissed Naruto again. A goofy grin appeared on his face. _'The same grin he used to give me.' _I sighed.

"Thats not such a good idea...but we'll do it anyway." Kakashi said. Naruto skipped to the cave. Everyone else cautiously followed him.

"First Naruto we're going to take a walk." Sakura said while playing with his hair,

"Huh?" Naruto said. Very clueless. She wants to have **fun** with him.

"Dobe. She wants to have sex." Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto's lip formed into a 'O'.

"Um k...bye!" Naruto said and pulled Sakura out of the cave. She was giggling. I sat down and stared at the spot Naruto previously was standing at. A sigh slipped out my mouth. All three of them looked at me.

"What? You guys are starting to scare me. Every moment your staring at me." I said, slightly embarrassed that those words came out. No one spoke. I pulled my sleeping bag out and fixed it up.

"Good night." I said and went to sleep.

_**--Dream--**_

_**'Guess what, Hinata?!' Sakura yelled. Todays my first day back from my two year mission. So I wonder what Sakura has to say. I watched her jump up and down. **_

_**'What, Sakura?' I asked.**_

_**'I'm married. Isn't that SO wonderful. I'm so happy. Plus I'm 8 months pregnant.' She said.**_

_**'Naruto must be very happy.' I said. I was so wrong.**_

_**'Naruto?! Why the fuck would I be pregnant with his baby? Sasuke is way better in bed.' I clutched my heart. I think it just cracked. I started hyperventilating. I can't breath. I fell to my knees. No. No! He's mines. He loves me. Why would he go to Sakura? Sakura loves Naruto. What about Naruto? What about me? This is so not happening. Its some kind of joke. Sasuke is my best friend. I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted to be my lover. I kind wanted to be his girlfriend. I was going to tell him but...then I had a mission. A mission that sent me to many different villages. There were many handsome men. But I knew in my heart. I loved Sasuke and I would never cheat. Never. Sasuke stopped loving me. He left me for that heifer. He abandoned me. I need him. How could he do this? **_

_**'Whats wrong?' Sakura asked. I didn't answer. I still can't breath. My heart. It hurts so bad. Now my brain is going crazy. Everything feels like its shutting down. Blood isn't flowing. I stopped moving. Then my body changed. As soon as I saw him. He looks as hot as ever. His hair is longer. He looked down at me. Sasuke grabbed my waist-length hair. He jerked my head up.**_

_**'Hinata.' He breathed. My body started functioning again. But my heart still is broken. I don't even think its working. **_

_**'Sasuke.' I cried. **_

_**'I don't want you. I love Sakura now. You are nothing to me.' He said sternly. Sakura smiled, she stood behind. Tears started streaming down my face. **_

_**'Goodbye.' Sasuke said. He showed no emotions. They started to leave.**_

_**'NO!' I screamed. Sasuke kept walking. Sakura stopped.**_

_**'Here. Use this. Then no one will have to see your ugly face again.' She said and handed me razor. Then they both were out of my sight. She wants me to cut my wrists. I sat there and started at the razor. I fiddled with it. I should do it. No. Yes. No. Yes. I silently argued with myself. No. I should at least visit Neji. I did. Even though tears were still falling down and I could barely move. I limped towards the Hyuga neighborhood. On my way, I heard moans. I heard the name Neji being called. I followed the noises to Naruto's apartment. I opened the door. I walked towards the noise. It was Neji. Naruto was on him. They were making love. I ran out of there.**_

_**Even Naruto and Neji have someone. They have each other. Sasuke doesn't want me. I don't want to live anymore. I pulled the razor out of my pocket. I slowly scraped it against my left arm. Ouch. I held my breath and slice through the main vein on the arm. 'Fuck.' I hissed. Blood started to spurt out. I weakly sliced my other arm. Shit. Both veins were exposed. I laid my head against the tree. Blood oozing out. My arms don't hurt that much. Yeah right. I'm fucking lying. I started to think about Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sasuke makes mad the most. Just imagining him. I started to slice my arms more. Thinking about him. Haha. I laughed thinking of Sasuke getting stabbed. I'll see him in hell. The flames will bathe us. Hahahaha...**_

_**--Dream Over--**_

"Holy fucking cows." I said and then covered my mouth.


	9. cave

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--Normal POV--

I looked around. Maybe no one heard me. _'That was some freaky dream.'_ I don't even want to think about it anymore. How could no one hear me? I said that pretty loud. I never curse. _'Well at least not aloud.' _

"Did you have a bad dream?" A voice to my right said. I jumped.

"I take that as a yes." He said sarcastically. I turned around. A smirk was on Sasuke's face but he did look concerned.

"A creepy and hopefully untrue nightmare." I said quietly.

"That bad, huh?" I nodded. **Snore. Burp. Snore. Snore. ** I looked around again. A look of distaste appeared on my face. Naruto was the owner of the sound effects.

"What was it about?" Sasuke asked. My attention turned back to him.

"Sakura...Naruto...Neji...and...you." I slowly said.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. A unnoticed tear slide down my cheek.

"I came back from a long term mission. Sakura was 8 months pregnant with...your child. She said that you and her were married. My body like stopped functioning. I didn't know what was happening to me. Then I saw...you. You didn't look that much different just your hair was longer. That thing that was the saddest was...what you said to me." I said. Sasuke frowned when I mentioned about Sakura and him being together.

"What...what did I say?" He cautiously asked. Almost like he didn't want to know.

"Horrible things...like that you didn't love me." I whispered. He moved closer and gave me a hug.

"I hope you don't think thats true. I would never say something like that." Sasuke said.

--Sakura POV--

Sasuke still doesn't want me. I try and try. But it doesn't work. I'm starting to get a little mad with him. Of course I don't show it. The whole thing is Hinata's fault. If she wasn't his friend, I bet with could be together by now. I use Naruto until Sasuke comes around. Then I'll drop him like a hot potato. I have to admit, Naruto is good. But I bet Sasuke is better. I almost fainted imagining Sasuke and me. Good thing I didn't because I got to hear his conversation.

"You know I love you. And I never would end up with Sakura. Tch. I rather kill her." He said to Hinata. Damn her. She has Sasuke wrapped around her finger. I guess its also my fault. I shouldn't have took Naruto away from her. Now she turns to Sasuke. Stupid move. But in the end, I will be the prevail. Shit. I'm doubting myself.

"I will prevail!" I said. Now I feel better. I have more faith in myself and of course Sasuke.

"Prove it." She said. Then Hinata started looking around. I hid under my covers. I'm such a idiot. I said that out loud.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just do it." Hinata said. What are they talking about at...2 in the morning? Whatever. It isn't important. I'll interrupt their little discussion and invite myself. I walked over to Sasuke's sleeping bag, pushed Hinata out the way, and sat in Sasuke's lap.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Its late ,but it doesn't matter as long as I get to see you." I said rather loud.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Lap. Now." He said. Hinata frowned at me. I stuck my tongue out.


	10. Arashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Thanks for the reviews

I, Sasuke Uchiha, am kissing my best friend, Hinata Hyuga. At first she was stunned, standing there without moving. I could hear Sakura screaming incoherent words and Gaara growling. I pretended that I didn't hear that. The memories of her with Naruto flashed in my head. I kinda wanted Naruto to be jealous, I wanted him to feel what I felt. For some reason, she didn't stop me. After two minutes, I stopped. I let her go and looked at her. A dreamy look was on her face and a flush was starting to appear. She murmured my name. I was about to say something ,but of course people are so annoying.

"Sasuke-kun?! H-how c-could y-you?" Sakura screamed. Tears were falling down her face. Her face was mixed with emotions. I could see anger, sadness, regret, a little guilt, and jealousy.

"Teme." Naruto said. He still looked tired and angry. Naruto glared at me and then glanced at Hinata. His angry mood turned into sometime different. His mood changed as soon as he glanced at Hinata. Naruto saw the look on her face and knew what it meant.

Gaara's sand was flying in different directions. Most of it was hitting me. He glared at me. Gaara whispered.

"Little Hanabi was right. You do love Hinata. Tch." A angry expression was on his face.

"Now Sasuke. All you need is for me to lend you some Make-Out Paradises. Then you're set. Hehe." Kakashi said with that annoying expression on his face.

Hinata was still staring into space with that blush on her cheeks. The same blush she used when around Naruto. My smirk formed on my face. I would smile. But thats not me. Out of nowhere three kunais swerved towards to Hinata. She dodged them. The dreamy look was returned with a determined one. More kunais were thrown. All of them were towards Hinata and then Sakura. Being a idiot, Sakura didn't dodge any of them. She was too busy crying and whining. Tch. Like I would help her. So the kunais ended up stabbing her left arm.

"Ouch. Who did that?! I'll beat you up! You ruined my new shirt." Sakura complained. Indeed blood was staining her cute shirt. Not. More like slutty shirt.

"Foolish little brat." A voice said. Light footsteps approached us. The person came into my view. A girl about 18. She had curly blonde hair with brown highlights.

"I'm not a brat and you're the foolish one." Sakura declared. She stepped up to the strange girl. Tch. Have Sakura learned anything at the Academy?

"Haha. Funny. Why don't you find a corner to work?" The girl said. She looked Sakura up and down. Sakura gasped.

"What?! Well look at your clothes. They are so out of style." Sakura commented. Nothing is wrong with the stranger's outfit. Its nothing wrong with simple pink shirt and brown skirt. I heard another growl. I looked around, Gaara disappeared.

"Whatever. Slut." The girl said with a disapproving look.

"Excuse me. Whats your name?" Hinata asked. The girl stopped looking at Sakura and glanced at Hinata.

"Arashi." She said.

"Oh. What a horrible name." Sakura stated, acting like she's better than Arashi.

"Argh...fuck you!" Sakura screamed. Arashi stabbed Sakura with shuriken. Kakashi stood there reading his book and occasionally glancing at Arashi and Hinata.

"Come on. People, move it." Naruto demanded, still in a grouchy mood. Then he started sprinting. I grabbed Hinata's hand and followed Naruto. Kakashi murmured that Hinata has a great ass. I stopped and looked at him, Sharingan fully activated. His little smile turned into a innocent look.

"I didn't say anything, Sasuke-kun. Honestly." He said with fake innocence. I glared and continued to follow Naruto. Kakashi and Arashi followed, too. I don't even know why that girl is with us.

"Wait, SASUKE-KOI!" Sakura screamed, once again. Arashi attacked Sakura again.

"One, stop screaming. Two, I don't think Sasuke is your lover. Three, get a fuckin' life." Arashi stated, getting in step with Naruto.

"Argh...I hate you. And how do you know Sasuke isn't my lover? Huh...huh? Plus I do have a life..with Sasuke-koi." The annoying non stop talking machine called Sakura said.

"I hate you. So what the hell are you thinking? The idea of that happening makes me sick to my stomach." I said.

"Yeah." Arashi added and flashed Hinata a smile.

"Sakura. I am getting sick and tired of you. Its Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that. And now its Sasuke-koi. He doesn't fucking love you! So get over!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stared at Naruto with her mouth open wide.

"N-naruto...I'm sorry." She whispered. He didn't accept it.

"Stop talking." Naruto commanded. Everyone was silent. After a moment, Kakashi started to run. Everyone else followed. Somehow Gaara came back.

"Hi Gaara." Hinata said, the first to say anything to him. He nodded and looked at me. I can tell he isn't in a good mood because his sand is slowly swirling by my feet. He stared at me and I stared back. I turned my head when Hinata poked me.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting." She whispered. Indeed they were.

"Hn." And we continued on our way.

"So sensei, how much longer will it take to get to Kusa?" Sakura asked in a normal tone. Finally not screaming. Kakashi glanced at her.

"If there are no more interruptions then tomorrow." He said. Arashi glared at everyone except Hinata.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked in a snotty way. Arashi blinked, twice.

"Huh? Were you talking to me?" Arashi asked and glanced at Hinata, again. Naruto glared at her.

"I guess not." She said and flipped her hair in Naruto's face.

"Are we there yet, sensei?" Sakura asked for the tenth time. Each time Kakashi said no.

"No. Quiet down." Kakashi demanded, obviously annoyed. Sakura pouted. So far Kakashi is the only one that is talking to her.

"Hinata, you know...you are very beautiful." Arashi commented while gazing at her. _'Is something wrong with her? I know Hinata is beautiful ,but the way Arashi says it. She sounds like she..likes Hinata. Not like a friend. No. Like what I want her to be to me.'_

"Really? Thank you." Hinata said with a smile and a blush on her face. Arashi grinned. I stared at her.

"Sasuke, do I work at a grocery store?" She asked with a serious look. I slowly shook my head.

"Then stop checking me out." Arashi said and again flipped her head. But this time in my face.

--Arashi POV--

_'These people are stupid. I'm starting to think they aren't real shinobi. They act like they trust me. Bad move. Of course, I would never hurt the Hyuga named Hinata. She's too nice and innocent. Sakura on the other hand is a annoying bitch. For one, she looks like a slut. Her skirt is so short. And her shirt is so tight. Her outfit screams _**Come get some**_. Argh. Please she's so annoying. I'm glad the boy named Naruto shut her up. On my way towards them, I could hear her screaming Sasuke-kun. And then out of nowhere, she started saying Sasuke-koi. I truly doubt he would ever, and I mean ever, like her. Sasuke would have to be high. Naruto seems depressed...agitated...annoyed...the list goes on. Gaara, I have nothing to say or think about him except he's very quiet and probably has problems. Kakashi is a pervert. I caught him glancing at my ass more than once. Plus he's reading Make-Out Paradise. Come on. The author of the series is a huge pervert himself. I can tell that Kakashi is unhappy with Sakura. I know it has something to do with Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto. I'm not stupid. This group is easy to figure out. I know one thing, second on my agenda is to get _**very close**_ to Hinata.'_

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked, again. I hate this girl. Seriously. I know its not part of my mission, but I really want to kill her. Badly.

"No. Does it look like it? I thought so. Sheesh." Kakashi said while reading.

"Sensei, I want this mission to be like over like now." The annoying person whined.

"Fine." Kakashi said and he sped up. From sprinting to running like hell is freezing over. He was going so fast. Of course I could catch him. But its 'cause I'm so cool like that.

"Wait! Sensei wait!" Sakura yelled, trying to catch up. Since everyone else was caught up or at least not far behind.


	11. freaky

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A hour later—Kakashi's POV

_'I can't even lie, Arashi is **hot**. I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend. Hehe. Probably not cuz I think she's flirting with me. If she didn't look good, I would suspect her. But hey, I am guy with **many** fantasies. I'm sure she make them come true.'_

"So Arashi, where are you from?" I asked. _'All I need is too get __**close**__ to her.'_

"I'm...from Suna." Arashi said with a smile on her face. _'My charming looks is working.'_

"So do you like your Kazekage?" I asked with my oh so seductive smile on my face.

"He okay." She replied and then started a conversation with Hinata. I can hear her complimenting Hinata some more. _'She should be falling for me. Not getting cozy with Hinata. Not to be rude or anything, but I am handsome and sexy.'_

Arashi's POV

_'I'm starting to not like Kakashi. I don't need him to try to get with me and ruin my plan. No. But I guess its better that way. At least he's not asking why I'm with them. He didn't even notice that my smile was fake and that I lied. I'm not from Suna. I heard of the Kazekage. He's Gaara. Hm. When I ended our conversation and started talking to Hinata, he seemed jealous. I know I look good. Not that I'm conceited or anything. That would make me like Sakura, even if its only one trait. I can't help that he's practically tripping over himself for me.'_

"Sensei, are w-" The idiot started to say.

"No, don't even say it." Kakashi said, obviously annoyed. Then he put his book away. _'Maybe he got tired of reading it. He should be. I mean even when he was talking to me the book was close to his face.'_

"Hinata, w-" I started to say, but stopped. Gaara, the Kazekage, was talking to her. I got closer to them ,but then moved away. He was glaring. _'Probably something secret. Well he doesn't have to be so rude about it.'_

Naruto's POV

_'Last night I got no sleep at all. Maybe I would have felt better if I had some ramen. Sakura is making me madder by the second. Its not just her fault about what happened. I was the one that cheated. Sakura was and still is single. I wasn't and now I am. I expect Hinata to hate me. Maybe she does. I know she dislikes Sakura. Even I do. I still can't believe that I risked and ruined my relationship with Hinata over Sakura. I had my doubts when I was sorta dating Sakura. But I didn't follow them. And now look where I am. I'm a grouchy, tired, and frustrated boy filled with guilt and regret. Well I'm starting to think Sasuke likes Hinata. She's probably his secret crush. I mean he did kiss her. I would feel better if I had some ramen. I miss her. I mean ramen, or maybe I mean Hinata. Probably both.' _

I sighed rather loud, causing everyone to glance at me. Which made me annoyed.

"Yes. What do you people need?" I asked. Hinata looked away. Kakashi smirked in a knowingly way. Gaara growled. Sakura sulked. And Arashi mouthed 'looks who grouchy' and continued staring at everyone.

"Whatever." I said, particularity to no. Well no listened anyway.

Two Hours Later—Hinata's POV

"I'm tired, sensei. Can we rest?" Sakura complained, once again. Every like half an hour or so, she complained or whined. No one else still hasn't talked to her and the only one talking to her is getting annoyed by her presence. Which is Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura. If you bug me once more, I will and I repeat I will cut you with a dull knife until you are dead. Got it?" He said. Sakura shuddered and then slowly moved away from her sensei. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine. We'll get cleaned up and then rest. Understand, Sakura? Wait don't answer that." Kakashi-sensei informed.

"Kakashi, its only 6 PM. We can still continue for at least another 4 hours." Sasuke announced. Sakura let a quiet "No." Kakashi-sensei glanced at Sakura. She whimpered and started to cry silently. Arashi laughed.

"Look at her. She looks so miserable." Arashi whispered to me and pointed at Sakura.

"You..um..seem happy about that." I said nervously. _'I hope Arashi isn't some psycho that enjoys bringing pain to others. Then we have something to be worry about.'_

"Of course. That girl annoys me and I barely know her. Anyway she seems like a bad person. Is she?" Arashi stated. _'I barely know you and you barely know any of us. So why are you here? And Sakura is worst than a bad person. She's devious little girl. Well Arashi seems nice though. Even though I think she's slightly psycho and seems to __**like**__ me. Like me a little too much.'_

"I guess...so..um..why are you here?" I asked.

"No reason. Why?" She said. I shook my head. _'No reason! I really doubt that. You have to have a reason to suddenly come out of nowhere and attack Sakura and me. Then get all friendly and nice ,but at the same time kinda rude and mean. Maybe she wants to kill us. Or worse.'_

I started to panic and hyperventilate. _'Maybe she's like Jason...or Freddy __Krueger. No. Even worse. She could be a cannibal. Woah. I feel dizzy.'_

"Hinata are you okay?" Arashi asked and touched my arm. I jumped back in fear. She grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her. Way too close. I could feel her breath her my neck. She is taller than me. Then out of nowhere, Arashi's arm is around my waist. I squeaked and started to squirm. _'She's going to eat me. NO! Not me. Eat Sakura. Her face is so close to mines. WTF?!'_

"Hinata. You're so perfect." She breathed in my ear. We stopped. And of course no one paid attention. _'Hello! I got this freaky psycho breathing on me and no one notices! Wow. Thank a lot.'_

"Sasuke." I said. He stopped and glanced around. _'Come on. Look back. Yeah keep turning your head. ACK!'_

"Why did you do that?" She whispered in my ear. Suddenly her hand was over my mouth so I couldn't call Sasuke again. I whimpered, I felt a needle ejected into my right arm. Then it felt like time slowed. Sasuke's head was slowly turning to the direction me and Arashi were at. Before he could see the awkward position between me and Arashi, she let go of me. I fell to the ground; I was still hyperventilating. _'What does she want? Was she trying to kidnap me? Or kiss me? I don't know. This is giving me a headache.'_

I started to cry bloody tears. She glanced at me, her eyebrows scrunched.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said. When he saw that I was crying, he quicken his pace.

"What happened?" He asked, concern filled his eyes.

"I..she.." I started to say slowly. But Arashi gave me a look and finished my sentence for me.

"Um..I think she tripped. I tried to help her ,but she freaked out." Arashi said. Sasuke looked at me and then her. I can tell he didn't believe it one bit. He isn't stupid.

"Sasuke..c-can y-you h-help me up?" I asked. I stuttered because I could feel her gaze on me. A piercing gaze. It made my skin itch and my mouth twitch.

"Of course." He said. Sasuke helped me up and started searching his bag. He pulled out a towel and started whipping my eyes that were crying bloody tears. I could barely stand by myself. Arashi's gaze was freaking me out. So Sasuke made me lean against him, his arm around my waist.

"Maybe I should carry you." Sasuke said. In one swift move, I was in his arms. I could feel a blush starting to appear on my face. He was looking down at me and I looked up at him. My face is probably lobster red now. For a moment I was thinking about Arashi and what's wrong with her. For a moment I was thinking about Sasuke. I was thinking what would happen if he kissed.

Then she said "Hinata! Stop staring at Sasuke." And I looked away.


	12. oh gosh

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--Midnight-Arashi's POV--

_Shit. How am I going to work this out? Well at least I ejected Hinata with the shot. Soon, very soon, my mission will go into step 2. Now the problem is that Sasuke is suspicious and Hinata is uncomfortable around me. Only a few things can happen that would totally ruin me. Like one of the others figuring out my purpose here. Tch. Not going to happen. Kakashi is obsessed with reading dirty books and staring at my body. I heard he's suppose to be strong. Copy Ninja. Hm, So far it looks like he's just a pervert thats addicted to naughty novels. Sakura is stupid. I heard that she was a medical ninja. Actually she was the Hokage's apprentice. But she lost the job. Tsunade tried to make Sakura focus on something besides Sasuke. Not successful. So for now the Hokage's assistant, Shizune, is doing two jobs. I also heard Tsunade is looking for another apprentice. Sakura is a idiot for losing an incredible job. Gaara. I know he's powerful. I can feel how is chakra starts to rise when he's furious or jealous. So actually he could figure me out. That means I need to stay on his good side...'_

"What is your purpose?" A stern voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked up. A face stared back at me. I lost my cool and screamed. The problem is the sound was muffled. A hand pushed my head deep into my pillow. I can feel sand on my lips. I closed my eyes and started moving my arms and legs in many different directions, hitting and grabbing anything I could. Sand engulfed my body.

"One, I asked you a question. Which means you answer it. And two, by answering that means talking. Not screaming or attacking me." He explained. Damn, I'm stupid. I can tell his impatience is running thin.

"Now, I will remove my sand and you will answer me." He informed me. After a few moments, I didn't have any sand trying to kill me. I slowly nodded.

"I am from Suna. Anything else?" I asked. He fixed his eyes on me. Not moving an inch, neither one of us. My copper eyes looking into his turquoise eyes. _'The way he is looking me...makes me nervous and worried. He could have figured my out.'_

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. I am the Kazekage after all." He demanded. Gaara's eyes didn't move one at all. My eyes started to hurt.

"I'm not lying." I denied.

"You are inaccurate. Once again. I said don't lie to me. You just did, twice. I will repeat once again, so your scheming mind can think of another lie. I am the Kazekage. I know the name of every single person in Suna. If I don't know you're name, that means you are illegal. So Arashi, what now?" Gaara said. My eyes started tearing. I don't know. Maybe I am actually crying. Who knows. Every time I talk, he gets angrier. _'I REALLY need a plan.'_

"I...I...I..I'm...from..." I started to say. I paused when I heard a giggle. More giggles. I expect..no..hoped that Gaara would turn to the noise and forget about me for a moment. No luck.

"Continue." He demanded.

The giggles became louder. Soon they sounded like laughs. Then I heard snores and moans. All which were getting louder. I darted my eyes left to right, tears still coming down my face.

"I said I'm from..."

"**Sasuke stop!" _laughs...snore...laughs...moans...snores...laughs.._**

"**Not there, Hinata!" _more laughter...snores...and...moans..._**

"I'm not from Suna. Okay?" I said jetted to the spot Hinata and Sasuke were making a fuss. Gaara growled. _'Haha. You could grab me ,but what happens if you hurt Hinata. You can't get me. Haha. Yes. I just stuck my tongue out at Gaara, the Kazekage. The sandman.' _

Sand started swirling around, mixing with the dirt outside. Even leaves were getting swept into the mini sand tornado.

--Hinata POV--

"No. You have to say it." Sasuke demanded. His hands at my sides, inching to tickle me. Instead of answering him, I tackled him.

"Ouch! God damn you two. Urgh. Sasuke you weigh a ton." Arashi said. Somehow appearing from our blankets. I screeched and grabbed onto Sasuke.

"Gosh. Hinata. You act like I'm a freaky stranger." _'You are defiantly FREAKY.'_

"H-h-h-h-hi" I stuttered. Arashi looked scary. Well scarier then earlier. Mud, twigs, and sand currently was on her face and in her hair.

"Aww! Hinata you look **so** cute when you're scared." Arashi commented. Then out of nowhere, she hugged me. Which was really weird since I was holding on to Sasuke.

"Wow. Hinata you're hair is soft and silky...oh my. Have anyone ever told you that you're are **beau-ti-ful!**" _'Yeah. You. Gosh. Arashi compliments me so much that its scary. To her, every single detail of my body and personality is perfect.'_

"Um...never." I said, unsure of what she's going to do next. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Arashi, let me break this down for you. A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G. This is what you are. So get lost. Better yet, go find Sakura to get lost with." Sasuke said harshly.

_'Holy fucking cows. I'm cooked. Gaara is after me and now I'm annoying. Great. Really great. Awesome. Maybe I can get some sympathetic from Gaara or Sasuke.',_Arashi thought.

"Oh come on. You know I'm not annoying. Stop kidding around Sasuke." She said and gave Sasuke a light punch.

"Actually I'm not." Sasuke said.

"Well I th-" Arashi started.

"I think you guys need to go to SLEEP! Thats what I was doing. And dreaming about a sexy girl sleeping next to me." Kakashi said.

"Yes, sensei." I replied. Naruto continued snoring. _'Wow. He's still sleeping. Hm. He seemed depressed today.' _

I glanced at Naruto. A smile was starting to appear on my face. I winced, grabbing my right arm. I looked at it. My arm was pure white. A ghostly color. I shivered. Wind rustled the leaves around me. On my right, Sasuke was sleeping and a few feet away on my left was Arashi. She also was sleeping. _'Thats fast. I guess they're tired.'_ I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

**Do-Do-Dum-Do-Dum-Do-Do-Doooooo**

I jerk my body up. I hear music. It sounds like a instrument. I crawl out of my sleeping bag and stands up. The sound is gets softer. Something makes me want to follow. After a quick glance at Sasuke and Arashi, I follow the sound.

"_**Miss Hinata Hyuga...Do you like my music?...Come here..."**_

Not thinking correctly, I continue to follow the music. Soon I found myself in a clearing. So much moving green grass, reminds me of a ocean. The sky is pitch black. Looking around, I don't see anybody.

"_**Are you looking for me?...Miss Hinata Hyuga..." **_I turn around. **SLAM**. A figure comes out of hiding and slams me into the ground.

"_**Do you know?...Do you know that you are SO perfect?...No one looks better than you...No one has the looks...intelligence...kindness...or...shyness...like you do...Have anyone ever told you that you are...beautiful?...**_

The voice changed. The voice became softer when he or she said I was beautiful. My face was into the ground. The person has my arms behind my back. Soon I was pushed into a kneeing position.

"_**You are...so...lovely...No wonder...No wonder he wants you...Of course I do too..." **_

I kept my eyes shut. The person started rubbing my forehead. Rubbing my cheeks, my chin, my neck. The hands felt exactly like Arashi. Exactly. I flickered my eyes open.

"_**Ah. I see you decided to look at me...Don't worry...I don't bite...at least sometimes I don't." **_

Yes. Arashi. _'Urgh. This girl IS psycho. I know the reason she hung out with us. Obviously Arashi had some mission that involved me. Someone is making or...at least telling her to do this. I wonder who her boss is. Well. I'm not sticking around." _

"C-can I use my hands?" I asked.

"NO." She commanded.

"P-please. At least one hand. They're going numb." I protested.

"Fine." She let go of one arm. Arashi started to stand up, still behind me. _'I know what I can do. Just got to make sure she doesn't notice.'_ I used my one hand to make hand seals.

My voice barely a whisper, I said "Substitution Jutsu." I switched places with a nearby log. _'I got to warn the others and...and get away. She's going to come after me soon.' _I ran and ran, not stopping at all until I reached the others. I started shaking Sasuke awake.

"Yeah..."

"Wake Sakura and Naruto up." I commanded. I shook Kakashi and Gaara awake. They both seemed cranky.

"What are you doing?!"


	13. Kagai, Takara, and Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. A/n: Takara means treasure; precious object- K**agai** means evil – Kyodaija means giant snakes- Neko means cat- Ninken means ninja dogs

--Arashi POV--

_'I cannot believe she got away from me. My boss said that she was weak. I am not going to risk my life her, if he wants her thats what he'll get. Now it doesn't matter that the others know. I have one focus and that's her.'_

"N-n-n-no...y-y-you're b-b-back..." Hinata was standing by Kakashi, her body frozen. Both her arms are white. _'Fear isn't making her arms white, so this is good.'_

"What's wrong with you?!" Sakura yelled, apparently at me. Everyone was staring at me. My manic smile dropped. Hinata's mouth started twitching.

"Shit!" I screamed, dodging flying kunais made of sand. _'What to do...what to do? Stupid me. Boss, taught me so many justus and I'm not using any of them.'_

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu, come forth Takara and Kagai!" I yelled after drawing blood from my right thumb and pulling out a scroll. Behind me appeared a Kyodaija which my boss named Kagai. Kagai is one of my boss's summons. My own summon is Takara, a Neko, she appeared on my shoulder.

"Yes. What do you need?" Kagai asked in his scary voice. Him speaking caused Sakura and Hinata to jump back. Sakura being stupid, she had to say something.

"Eww! Ew! T-t-thats a snake! Get it away, get it awayyy!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, shut up and stop being annoying." Kakashi demanded. She continued to stare at Kagai, but started shaking when Kagai hissed.

"Arashi, answer me. I don't have time for nonsense. I am a busy man." Kagai complained me.

"B-but aren't you a snake, not a man." Naruto commented. He hissed again.

"Meow." A sound made by Takara.

"I need you to help me. Has the boss informed you about the mission?" I asked.

"Only minor details. Hopefully you will explain the whole mission to me." Kagai said.

"I will. Right now I need you to attack." I said.

"Yes." Kagai said and lurched forward at Sakura.

"I don't think so." Kakashi said, standing in front of the idiot. She stood there, cowering.

"Don't matter to me." Kagai then disappeared. _'I guess Kagai is a busy man..err snake. Usually he takes his time in missions. It seems like he wants to hurry up.'_

"Takara, help Kagai take care of business." I said and sat down on the ground. I started to meditate. _'Concentrate...concentrate...breathe in...breathe out.'_

--Kagai POV--

_'Stupid boss. One day I'm going to eat him. Yeah. Right now I need to focus.'_

"Whoa!" The nine-tailed demon vessel yelled. I reappeared behind him. Before the Copy Ninja could try to interfere, I swung my bottom in his direction. At the same time, fire came shooting out of my mouth to the nine-tailed demon vessel who jumped out the way. He shouted a 'Shadow Clone Justu'. In total there were 11 of him. I easily dismissed the clones with my venom.

"Are you retarded Takara? Start helping me." I demanded. The neko ran and started attacking the Copy Ninja. She wasn't just biting and scratching like a regular neko. No, when in battle Takara lets chakra leak from her paws and mouth. For some reason, the chakra feels like knives to the enemy. So its very painful.

"Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall." A voice by me said. A wave of sand hit me like a ton of bricks. My body started sliding back. _'Hehe. Good thing I'm huge. Or else I'd be drowning in sand, like everyone else. Oops for Arashi. Oh well.'_

"Temple of Nirvana Technique." Arashi whispered. 

"Meow! Meow!" The annoying animal whined.

--Naruto POV--

_'Gaara threw sand kunais at Arashi and she then summoned two animals. A humongous snake and a cute kitty. The snake's name is Kagai and he was trying to attack me. Kakashi came to my side but Kagai attacked him. My Shadow Clones were destroyed so easily. When Gaara did some justu, sand started coming like waves. My body was thrown in all different directions. I thought I was going to drown. I started feeling dizzy and tired. A hand pulled me out of the sand. I saw a smile and the person helped me up. As soon as I got up, I felt my body falling. I closed my eyes and saw **black.**'_

--Sakura POV--

_'Damn. Naruto weighs a ton. I saw him go completely under the sand. I rushed to the spot where he was and grabbed his hand. By myself, I managed to pull him up. I helped him stand up ,but then Naruto passed out. I don't understand how. I grabbed his body and struggled with carrying him. So instead I put his arm around my shoulder. One day I need to make everything right. I mean I guess what I did was wrong. But I'm sure as hell not apologizing. Maybe to Sasuke-kun, thats it. I don't feel that guilty. I only feel guilty because no one wants to talk to me...and 'cause after all of that I still don't have Sasuke. Life's a bitch.'_

"Shit. You're not knocked out. Oh well. I'll do it myself." A voice said behind me. I slightly turned my head and **BAM.** The person hit me so hard on the head, I crumpled to the ground.

"Are you high?!" I yelled. Naruto was crushing me.

"No. Goodbye." I looked up. Arashi's foot started to reach my head. I tried to block ,but Naruto was in the way. _'Urgh. I see...__**black**__."_

--Arashi POV--

_'Haha. I got to smack and kick Sakura. How fun. But I guess I learned that justu from Kabuto for no reason. That gay man. The only one who went to sleep because of my justu was Naruto. And that don't count because he's an idiot.'_

"Meowwwww!" Takara screamed. I turned my head. '_Shit! She's bleeding. Argh. I'll get that Kakashi.'_

"What justu is that? Its way stronger than Chidori." I commented and started running towards him. I glanced at Takara. Blood was seeping out of her head and torso. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out pills To be precise soldier pills. One is green and the other is blue. The green one helps heals Takara and the blue one is for combat.

"You're interested." He said. I glared at him and threw the green pill at Takara. She swallowed it.

"No. I just want to know what that justu is called. It looks similar to Chidori, thats all." I said.

"It seems like you know a lot about Konoha. And yes it is similar to Chidori. The true name is Raikiri ,or Lightning Blade. I'm glad you're so fond of me, sexy." He said and winked his eye.

"Eww. You make me throw up in my mouth." I said.

"Feisty." Kakashi commented. Takara scratched me to get my attention. No blood is noticeable. I gave her the other pill. Kakashi didn't notice since he was too busy staring at my ass.

"Get a life." I said and walked off. Takara started whinnying. Her fur was turning blue. Then she attacked Kakashi.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

--Sasuke POV--

"Hinata...Hinata...whats wrong with you?" I asked. I glanced at her body. '_No, not in a perverted way. My mind is too busy worrying about her condition. Well I don't know about my hormones.'_

"Huh?"

"Look at your arms and legs. Their pure white. And the freaky thing is...your eyes are black." I said. _'What could have happened to Hinata?'_

"I-Its black? I wonder if my Byakugan still works." She said.

"Hey cutie. I see the ejection is working out well." Arashi popped up out of nowhere, as usual. _'Wait. So she did this? Arashi must be working for someone. That Kyodaija seems familiar. NO. It can't be. She's working for __**him.**_

"You are one sick bitch." I said, getting up.

"Ah. I see. You're mad. Aww. The love birds can't be with each anymore. You know why? Because Hinata has somewhere to be." Arashi said in a 'I'm speaking to a baby' voice. She grabbed Hinata and started walked. Hinata didn't do anything.

"Whats wrong with her? What did you do?!" I yelled.

"Nothing except eject with something. She can't really do anything right. The ejection is starting to work, it starting to make her dizzy. Soon she'll have breathing troubles. Thats when everything will go into plan. So see ya." Arashi explained and started running with Hinata in her arms. _'Tch. You're not getting away.'_

"FUCK!" I screamed. The Kyodaija bit me.

"Where do you think you're going." He said.

"Grr...move out my way and stop biting me. I'm not food." I said.

"No." _'If you won't move, I'll make you move.'_

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justu!" I yelled and shot fireballs.

"You can do better than that." The snake said. He appeared behind me and lunged forward. I dodged and started running away from him, towards Hinata and Arashi. _'I don't have time.'_

--Kakashi POV--

"Urgh. I hate you. Leave me along. Can't you see I'm reading?" I said to the cat. Every time I moved away from her, she would start to grow larger and continue to attack me. Currently, she is 5 feet tall.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Justu: A Thousand Years of Death." The cat whispered. _'Wait. This cat is talking. Only one of my ninken can talk. And thats Pakkun. Strange. Huh. I forgot. Ouch. That cat has some sharp nails.'_

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough."The cat whispered after I was about to land. _'Do I have to put my book away?'_

--Hinata POV--

_'I can't believe Arashi did this. I'm lucky I can see, at all. Arashi keeps saying things to me. I wish she would just shut up.'_

"Why the fuck is it taking you so long?!" A voice screamed. I can see who it is. But whoever the person is, I know they are evil. I feel a bad, a **very bad** vibe.

"I'm sorry, Master. Please, please don't kill me or Takara. I am forever sorry." I hear Arashi begging. Which is a surprise.

"I don't give a fuck if you're sorry. This mission should have been done a while ago. I don't want to hear your shit. Do you want me to drop you? Huh? You won't be my second in command. No. You'll be dead. Want that? Answer me?!" A man yelled.

"No. I'm so sorry Master. Please forgive me. Please. I'll do anything. I promise. Please, Master." Arashi continued begging.

"Hinata!" A voice that sounds like Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke..." I whispered.

"Wind Style: Sandstorm Devastation." A voice that sounds like Gaara whispered. Someone grabbed me, I could feel sand tapping at my body.

"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!" Another voice yelled.

"Kakashi, you're a little late for making a protection justu." Sasuke commented.

"Its for me, not you guys. I have to find Sakura and Naruto. We have a mission to complete." Kakashi informed.

"Helloooo, Copy Ninja." 'Master' said.

"What?! Its you. Well, I gotta go. Gaara, Sasuke stay with Hinata. I have my own troubles to take care of." Kakashi said and probably left.

"Knock her out already. Goddamn, do I have to tell you everything, Arashi? And Sasuke, too."

"Wha..."

"Hinata!" Sasuke called. I couldn't answer him. Because I saw **red **and blacked out.


	14. Masters is

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--Normal POV--

"What can I do for you, Master?" Arashi asked. He raised his hand.

"Did I ask you to speak? No, so don't speak anymore until I allow you to. Don't forget, you were told not to be suspicious. It seems you can not follow orders correctly. But since you completed the mission, I will spare your worthless life. Now you have another mission, watch Hinata and Sasuke. If they escape, I might not be so nice. I might just have Kabuto do something that you wouldn't enjoy." Master said in a calm, strong voice.

Arashi bowed and walked out the room.

"I can't wait to talk to Hinata...alone." Master said softly to himself.

"I can just imagine what Kabuto can and would do. Ever since Orochimaru died, he became perverted and mental. Kabuto enjoys torturing prisoners. He creeps me out." Arashi whispered while running towards the room that held Hinata. When Arashi got to the room, she had to stare in awe.

_'Damn. Her bed is HUGE. Of course she will get to live the life, while I sleep on a mattress. Well its either a mattress or with Kabuto. No way thats happening. I use to sleep with Master, but now he doesn't care about me.' _Arashi thought to herself.

"She's sleeping or still unconscious. Either way Hinata looks peaceful. I'm jealous. Master will stop paying any attention to me. All that attention will go to Hinata. Her room looks so beautiful..in a dark way." Arashi murmured. Only two colors occupied Hinata's new room. Black and purple. Like a dark orchid purple. _'The bed looks so comfortable...and I'm so tired. Maybe I could just...' _**yawn **_'go to sleep. Take a little cat nap.'_

Arashi sat down on the bed. She glanced at the door repeatedly. No one appeared. _'Maybe I should lock the door, just in case.' _Arashi quietly got up from the bed and locked the door. She sad back down and then glanced at Hinata, again. Hinata's whole body is white. Ghostly white. Her skin is contrasts with her hair. Basically opposites. Arashi stopped staring at Hinata and went right to sleep, without a care in the world.

--Sasuke POV--_** Dream**_

**I'm in darkness. My eyes see pitch black. It feels like my body is falling into a black hole. A black abyss. I can hear a ringing sound. Like a telephone. Repeating over and over again. The sound gets louder as I continue to fall. Then everything stops. Including my body and the telephone sound. Miles in front of me is a white light. I can only see a speck. I try to move my legs to the light. But I can't move, at all. I'm frozen. The telephone sound continues and then suddenly stops. Instead I hear a cat meowing. The speck of light starts to zoom in my direction. The closer it is to me, the bigger the speck becomes. Soon its a huge round circle. About the size of an average house. Through the circle I can see a person. Then I see two more people and a cat. Another person appears. I can see Hinata, Arashi, and that sicko Kabuto. The cat is Arashi's. The last person is who Arashi calls Master. But I don't know his name. The look on his expression reminds me of someone. No his expression reminds me of two people. Kakashi and myself. The man told Arashi and Kabuto something. Its like their voices are on mute. A lot of movement but no sound. The meowing sounds stops when Arashi, Kabuto, and Takara leaves. Now I hear a song I really like, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy. The music gets quieter, as if someone decided to turn the volume down. Now I can hear Hinata and the strange man talk.**

"**Or you happy now? We can be together forever. No one will be in our way." The man said with a weird smile on his face. A fake smile just like Arashi's.**

"**What? Why would I be happy? I'm depressed and heartbroken. You...You murdered him. Right in front of my eyes." Hinata said, her voice cracking. Tears stain her beautiful face.**

"**But I love and want you. Hinata, you deserve to be my princess. I know you don't love him. Don't even say that you do. Or...or...I'll make you love me." The man said. He started to get angry. I need to know who this man is talking about.**

"**NO!" Hinata yelled. She collapsed on the floor. Her shoulders started to shake . Her face in her hands. **

"**But...sweetie. I love you. He could do nothing for you. Come on Hinata, I can boss many people around. Could he do that?" The man demanded. He stood there and waited. He waited for Hinata to respond. When the man didn't get any, he grabbed both her wrists.**

"**Will fucking answer me?!" He yelled in Hinata's face. I can see her eyes. They're still black. **

"**Why the hell should I?! You killed someone special to me! You murdered him! You murdered Sasuke-kun!" Hinata screamed in his face. Her face scrunched up in anger. This shocks me. Hinata barely screams . Plus I'm supposedly dead. I don't want this man to be with Hinata. She's suppose to be mines. Gaara with her is better. Even the pervert I call a sensei!**

"**Hinata, my princess. You are starting to make me lose my cool. And I don't like to lose my cool. So you better shut your mouth right now. If I can't control myself thats your fault. It will be your own death." The man threatened. Hinata started to struggle. He pushed her against a wall. Her wrists above her head.**

"**Calm down!" The man yelled.**

"**No! I won't. You don't boss Hinata Hyuga! And I will stay Hyuga until the day I die." Hinata said.**

"**Well I guess you will die tonight. At this very hour." The man said in a low voice.**

"**Fine! I'll get to be with Sasuke! Kill me! Right now!" Hinata screamed. Instead of killing her, the man pulled her close to him. Hinata tried to push him, but he continue to kiss her. Something attached to Hinata's back attacked the man.**

"**Fuck!" The man yelled. He fell to the floor. A flash of purple light. Now Hinata looks different. Her outfit is dark. Just like where I am. A black tank top and a black mini skirt. She's wearing black eyeliner and eye shadow. Her fingernails and toenails are black. Her hair is black. The things attached to her back are wings and they also are black. Even the lipstick on her lips are black. The only thing that isn't black is her skin. Which is ghostly white. **

**Hinata smiled. The man started to stand up.**

"**I want you." His voice sounding like he's going to start to beg.**

"**I don't want you. I want Sasuke. Goodbye." The new Hinata said. No tears on her face at all. **

"**No please!" He yells.**

"**Thanks for the memories. See, he tastes like you only sweeter." Hinata sings with the song. The song fades away just like the man. I try again to reach her. I can't.**

"**Hinata!" I yelled. She glances at me and waves. I call her name again.**

"**I'll see later, Sasuke!" She calls and starts to fly up towards something.**

"**What do you mean?! Where?!" I yelled, hoping she'll hear me. Hinata does.**

"**Where else, silly? In heaven." She calls and continues to move farther away from me. Yes. I can finally be with her. The only thing is I don't have...never mind. A mirror comes spinning in my direction. It stops two inches away from my face. Woah. Then it backs up. Wow. My new look is almost identically to Hinata's. Of course, I'm not wearing a mini skirt or lipstick. Instead I have boxer shorts. But my outfit isn't black, no its red.**

"**Damn. I look so sexy." I said to myself before I started to fly after Hinata.**

--Sasuke POV-- 

The reason why I woke up is because of a certain someone. I found out who as soon as I decided to open my eyes. I excepted to see Hinata. Nope. At least the psycho bitch named Arashi. No luck. Maybe the owner of Arashi. Not a chance. Instead I'm face to face with a familiar person. And when I mean face to face, I mean so close that I can see the pimples on that person's face. Disgusting. You don't want to wake up to see a man all up in your grill. Even if you're homo, you don't want to see what I had the pleasure in seeing.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Do remember me?" Kabuto said in a high pitch voice. So high pitch it sounds like he decided to hold his breath and pinch his nose for absolutely no reason. I closed my eyes. I indeed remember Kabuto. Only 4 years ago. When I met Orochimaru and Kabuto. I decided to stay in Konoha and train under Kakashi. There was a point in time when I was going to leave Konoha. But I decided against it for obvious reasons. So seeing Kabuto makes me very unhappy.

"Yes I remember you, Kabuto. I didn't, I won't and I will never like you." I said, already irritated. I can feel and smell Kabuto's stink breath. He patted my head.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun. I still think you're handsome." He said. I tried to kick him, but my leg wouldn't move. Just like in my dream.

"Please remove your hand from my head. And get your ugly face away from mines." I said as politely as I could. Normally I wouldn't give a shit if I'm polite or not. But I can barely depend myself. Plus I don't know where Kabuto keeps his torturing tools at. It could be in the very room I am in. Which happens to be black and red. The red looks like fresh blood. Not something you want to think about when you're hungry. But hey, what can I do.

"Sasuke-kun. Play nice." Kabuto said seductively. I think I threw up in my mouth a little. Urgh. Sickening. I really starting to wonder. I wonder if Kabuto is gay or something. Or maybe he wants to get bi-curious with me. Either way, I don't like it.

"I have a question for you,Kabuto. Are you a homosexual man?" I asked in the nicest way I can. He stared at me. For five minutes. He didn't blink. Which is starting to annoy and confuse me. How does it take you this long to just answer a simple question? Damn, he is mental? There are only three answers to my question. Yes, no, or I'm bi. Is that hard? Noooo. I was about to yell in his face until Kabuto finally decided to talk. He opened his mouth and then closed it. His eyes started to looking blurry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled. Kabuto blinked. Twice, three times.

"Huh?" He said in a drowsy voice.

"Answer the damn question!" I demanded.

"What? Oh..yeah. I was daydreaming about Arashi a-" I interrupted him.

"Good." I commented. Now I don't have to worry about him getting frisky with me.

"...and you...and me. You know, a th-" I interrupted him again, frustrated.

"Threesome." I said slowly. He nodded. Kabuto backed away from my face. He stuck out his tongue and wiggled it. I almost choked. It reminds me of Orochimaru. How disgusting. Kabuto then smacked his own ass.

"Ya know you want it." He said. I closed my eyes.

"What was the reason you came to give me a visit?" I asked.

"Oh. I was suppose to see if you are injured. I don't think you are. But if you are, I'll check." He said.

"Hn." I said, not wanting to talk anymore. I started to forget about Kabuto and started thinking about a certain someone.

"If you want, I'll check Hinata. All over." His voice changed. Kabuto sounded different. Like he getting high on the thought on seeing Hinata, naked. I growled. After ten minutes of standing in the room, Kabuto started talking again.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" He said in that high pitch voice. I grunted. The door closed. My face expression softened. _'I wonder how Hinata is. I hope she's okay. I wonder what happened to Gaara. Stupid Kakashi. He's not going to look for us. He does have mission that he, Sakura, and Naruto need to complete. Now I have another pervert in my life. Except Kabuto is worse. Kakashi doesn't like me. Kabuto does. Well at least I don't have to worry about that pedophile named Orochimaru. Haha. The drag queen is dead. Now all I need is to kill his the drag princess and I'm good.'_

--Gaara POV--

I followed the man and Arashi. The man held Hinata bridal style, which pissed me off. And the girl Arashi held Sasuke. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura are gone. They still need to complete the mission. I should bitch to the idiot Tsunade. I should tell her that my leader ditched me. And the assistant got kidnapped. I should, but I shouldn't.

Actually one of them need to go to Konoha. So a search team can come find me, Hinata, and Sasuke. If something happens to me, Temari and Kankuro will sue. Plus the alliance between Suna and Konoha would be broken. If something happens to Hinata, the Hyuga clan would sue. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto would have to start watching their back. Bad things would have to them. I would make them pay. For Sasuke, more than half the village would be angry with passion. I swear. More people in my village like Sasuke than me. So annoying. All he does it act stuck up. Like he is better than everyone.

Hinata. I want to sneak into that room and grab her away from Arashi. But I can't. Well I could kill Arashi. But would that work out well? Normally I wouldn't care, but I can't risk Hinata's life whatsoever. I rather die than Hinata dying. Even if that means she has Sasuke when I'm in hell. At least she's happy. Thats all that matters. Still it doesn't mean I don't want her to be happy with me. I can just imagine. We have a family. She lives in Suna with me and our two children. A boy and girl. The boy looks like Hinata with some of my qualities. And the girl looks like me with some of Hinata's lovely qualities. Temari is married to the lazy bum Shikamaru and Kankuro finds someone else. Sound too good to be true. Actually what I see happening in the future is me being alone. I'm stuck hanging out with Kankuro and old people for the rest of my life. While Temari lives in Konoha with Shikamaru and Sasuke acquires Hinata. This daydream makes me frustrated and angry.

**Snip creak snip**

I look behind me. Someone is approximately 100 yards away from me. It sounds like a guard. Tch. It took them this look to notice me. Or maybe they didn't, the guard could just be looking around. Tch. I been kneeling here for over an half an hour, thinking. I'll check on Hinata. I walked to the underground hideout. I quietly started glancing in each room. Some rooms were locked. Three were labeled with signs. One said "Master. Enter and beware." The second said "Hime." That sign made me unpleasant because it mostly likely means Hinata. No one should call Hinata a princess. Only me. And me only. The third one said "Uchiha." Which obviously means Sasuke Uchiha. There are only two Uchihas currently alive. The older one isn't stupid enough to get himself kidnapped.

I formed some sand into a key to fit the lock on the door that said "Hime." I quietly and carefully turned the sand key and opened the door.

**Creakkkkkkkkkkkk...**

The door squeaks open. I peak my head inside. There is a King size bed, vanity dresser, closet, bathroom, bookshelf, and other small items. All which are black and purple. A black and purple vertex swirl is painted on the ceiling and walls. The carpet is purple. Everything in the room looks new. After taking in the room, I stare at the bed. Visible is Hinata's head and Arashi's hair. Hinata is under the purple and black covers. Arashi seems to have her head at Hinata's stomach. She is grabbing on Hinata for dear life. Hinata isn't responding to Arashi. The room is quiet except for Hinata's deep breathing. Serious deep breaths. Almost like Hinata isn't able to breath. She looks different. Her hair is jet black and her skin is pale white. She looks sickly. Not good.

--Arashi POV-- _**Dream**_

"**Master, do you love me?" I asked.**

"**Of course I do, honey. I love you with all my heart." The man assures me.**

"**What about Hinata?" I asked. His happy face turns into a slightly annoyed face. I can tell he wasn't excepting me to question him.**

"**What do you mean what about Hinata? What does she have to do with this?" He asked. I stopped looking at him and glanced at the ceiling. I didn't plan on answering him. So I just stood there, staring at the ceiling. He cleared his throat, expecting me to talk. I didn't.**

"**Why did you bring up Hinata? Please, Arashi, answer me." He asked. His voice was in a begging tone.**

"**Because you gave me a mission to bring her here. You always talk about her. I can think of many more reasons. Just admit it. You love her and not me. I'm replaced." I said quietly. My eyes never left the ceiling. **

"**Thats not true and you know it." He said. Which I think its a lie. Thats why when Hinata walked in, he looked slightly happier.**

"**Hello..." She said. I scowled. Hinata has to come in this room. Why couldn't she visit Takara or Kabuto. **

"**Hi Hinata, its so nice to see you." The man that lies to me said. He walked over to Hinata and gave her a big hug.**

"**See, you love her." I shouted. Hinata jumped back in surprise. I lurched myself at her, trying to reach for Hinata's hair. He interfered. **

"**I lied. I can't deny the fact that I do indeed love Hinata. Oh well for you. Maybe Kabuto can get extra friendly with you." He kissed Hinata. I almost choked seeing that. I really wanted to attack both of them right now. Not possible. I tried, but he pushed me. I started to cry.**

"**Nooo..." I called. Just like that I went from crying to falling.**

--Arashi POV--

I started falling. I don't know how, but I did. I ended up hitting the floor, making enough noise to cause Hinata to stir. I grabbed the back of my head. Lucky me. I just had to have a bad dream. I opened my eyes. I can't even see straight. I feel slightly dizzy. Which is why I see four strange identical people in the room. The people or person looks familiar. Hm. Red hair. Emotionless looking. Annoyed expression. Short. Hot body. Yeah. The Kazekage, Gaara.

"Hi..Gaara. How ya been?" I asked. He glared at me.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't think straight right now. As you can see, my head kinda like attacked the floor. So..yeah." I said with a goofy smile. I almost laughed. If you look at someone's chin upside down, it looks funny. Especially when they talk. The way the chin looks is like weird.

"Don't bull shit with me. Give me Hinata and no one gets killed." He instructed.

"Oh did I tell you that I can't see straight. So maybe you can get Hinata YOUR DAMN SELF!" I shouted. He blinked. I can see sand particles starting to slowly raise. The particles came together to make a shape. A head that looks similar to mines. Then in one swift movement. The sand head falls.

"That will be you. Now listen to me, and listen to me good. Hand Hinata over and I might decide to not kill you. If you don't listen, what can I do." He demanded. I slowly got up from my position and crawled back onto the bed. I reached for Hinata and slowly put her in my arms. I shouldn't do this. Master will be so pissed off if Hinata is gone. He would be willingly to kill Sasuke. And then me. I planned on...never mind. I don't have a plan. Just listen to the demanding Kazekage.

"Here. Are you leaving?" I asked. No answer. His sand carefully grabbed Hinata and brought it to him. Still no answer. Gaara started walking to the door, with Hinata in his arms.

"What about Sasuke?" I asked. No answer.

"Will you fucking saying something?!" I yelled. Urgh, he's fast.

"You dare to talk to me in such a tone. I don't take crap from anyone." He said. I tried to free my throat by using my arms. No such luck. Gaara just used more sand to hold up my arms. He lifted me from the ground.

"What is going on here?" Master asked. My eyes widened. Gaara please kill me now, please. If I don't, I will be dead soon.

--Sasuke POV--

For an hour, I sat on this bed doing absolutely nothing. Unless you count thinking about someone. Well I haven't done anything productive. If only I could move my arms or legs. I can move my head. But what help is that? Nothing at all. At least I can hear.

"What is going on here?" The strange man said. I don't know where he is. It sounds like from down the hall. Where ever he is, Hinata could be there, too.

"Master..." It sounds like Arashi said that. Her voice sounds strained. Like she is getting choke or like she lost her voice. I hope its the first.

"Hi honey. Guess what my boss told me. I get to give you a shot. Isn't that so lovely?! Right?" Kabuto entered the room. He sounds extra cheerful. I guess..wait. He said shot. One shots and me aren't so friendly. Two maybe thats why Hinata looks so strange. Three I'm afraid...yes afraid...that Kabuto will try to molest me. Because four I don't even know what that shot does. Ouch.

"There! All better, Sasuke-kun! Want a lollipop? Well I don't have any new ones...so you can use the one I didn't finish. Aww! You look so cute when you're disgusted!" Kabuto talked none stop about nonsense. I lifted my arm. Yes. I can move. I'm not going to say this shot is helpful because I bet it mutates people. I mean Kabuto was Orochimaru's apprentice. And we all know how freaky he was.

"Hey. Kabuto." I said.

"Huh, Sasuke-kun?" He looked dazed.

"What's his name? The boss/master. And why is he your boss?" I asked.

"Well...his name is Sai. And he's the boss because...he is one of Orochimaru's experiments. You know, Sai can be strange sometimes. Hell, he is always strange..." Kabuto continued talking. I wasn't really listening. Then out of nowhere he rubs my arm.

"Oh Sasuke, your skin is so soft." He said. I am not hanging around here anymore.

"Bye, Kabuto." I said and pushed him off of me. I started walking to the door, practically tripping the whole time. He started grabbed me.

"I can't let you go, Sasuke-kun." He said. I pushed him out my way and walked out the door. Then I ran down the hallway, looking through each room.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun! You're going to get me into trouble! Wait!" He yelled and chased after me. I stopped when I saw Sai, Arashi, Gaara, and Hinata. Sai is by the door, Arashi is getting choked by Gaara, and Gaara is holding Hinata. Did I miss something?

"Hm. I see you can walk." Sai said, looking very displeased.

"Kabuto, didn't I tell you to give him two shots?" He asked. Kabuto stopped running and widen his eyes.

"Uh..sorry, boss. I was distracted, seriously." Kabuto said.

"By what, may I ask." Sai said, his face went from displeased to emotionless.

"Um...by Sasuke. Hehe." Kabuto said. He glanced at Hinata and smiled.

"Gaylord...now onto Arashi. Why is the Kazekage holding my prize possession?" He asked Arashi.

"Arashi was sleeping with Hinata when I walked in. You should punish her. Obviously she doesn't know how to follow orders." Gaara stated and started walking away.

"You are not going anywhere." Sai ordered.

"You have no control over me. You should be worrying about your uncooperative worker and Sasuke. Mind your business, and I will mind mines." Gaara said and continued walking.

"No way. Hinata is mine. Only I can have her. No one else." Sai informed. But he didn't stop Gaara. Strange. I followed. Nothing happened.

--Sai POV--

It doesn't matter anyway. Kazekage can leave. He can think that Hinata is his. Sasuke can leave, too. I already did what I have to do. Both of them are ejected. If only Kabuto followed my directions and ejected Sasuke twice. Then Sasuke wouldn't be able to move. They both will come back to me. In good time, in good time. Now the problem is how am I going to punish Arashi? I should leave Arashi in a room with Kabuto. Maybe he'll shake her up enough to make her listen. Maybe she need to get whipped. Hm. The possibilities, the possibilities.

--Kakashi POV--

I wonder. I wonder where Hinata, Sasuke, and Gaara are. I hope nothing bad happens to them. If they aren't in Konoha when we return, Tsunade can send a search team. I can just imagine what the Hyuga clan would do. That Hiashi would try to sue the village. Hanabi would cry and make everyone feel sad. She would make me and Naruto feel guilty. Neji. He would probably attack me. Or worse. Hm.

I need Sakura to wake up. That lazy slut. Well I shouldn't talk. I know Naruto is still angry with her. I actually feel bad for the baka. Oh well. He made his bed and now he has to sleep in it. Lately Naruto has been strange. He's so moody. At this moment, he seems angry. Angry that he couldn't protect Hinata. Naruto is probably angry also because Sasuke gets to be with Hinata. Jealous little prick.

"Naruto, can you try to wake up Sakura for me?" I asked. He grunted.

"Sensei, can you please put that book away. Gosh. You are so addicted. I bet if Jiraiya made porno videos, you'd watch them. You probably would even wet yourself." Naruto commented. I didn't hear the last sentence because I was too busy imagining Jiraiya making porno videos. Thats pure genius! Maybe if I tell him, he'll let me get experience. Wow. Naruto actually had a great idea.

"Awesome, Naruto. Maybe I can pass the love for Make-Out Paradise to you." I said.

"No way! Thats sickening." He said. I think he just hurt my feelings.

"Hmph. Be like that. Just wake up Sakura already." I said.

"Fine. Why do we even need her anyway? Sakura is the biggest whore in the all the Five Great Villages." He said and started smacking her.

"Well you slept with her." I murmured. "So what does that make you."

"Huh...what..wait! That is so rude, sensei. How about you get a life." He whined. Finally after a couple of more hard smacks on the head, Sakura woke up.

"Ouch! I have a headache..." She whined. No one said anything. Naruto then dropped her. Silence.

"You baka! I'm too special to be treated like this." She said.

"Yeah. You're as special as the dirt I'm stepping on." He muttered. Sakura huffed.

"There." I said.

"What, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked and turned her towards me. Naruto stuck out his tongue behind her back.

"Thats the place we need to sneak in. The document is in there. So from starting here, no yelling or talking. Whisper if its important. Don't make any sudden movements. Follow my directions. Don't make any noise. Got it?" I informed. Naruto put up a thumbs up. Sakura nodded.

"Okay. Lets go." I instructed.

--Hinata POV-- _**Memory **_

**Ooo I see gorgeous lilac flowers. I wish someone would buy me them. I know on Valentine's Day, normal girls want roses. Well I'm not normal. Which is why no one except Neji gets me flowers. And he gets me roses. No understands that I'm different. Everyone just says I'm strange and weird. Just because I don't like dressing up or looking like a hooker doesn't mean I shouldn't get flowers. Or have a boyfriend. I mentioned once to Ino. She stopped talking nonstop about Chouji and her, and started saying how good I look. I really don't believe I'm beautiful. I mean look at Ino. She has long glamorous blonde hair, big hips, and pretty blue eyes. Same thing with Sakura. She has exotic pink hair, skinny waistline, and emerald eyes. Even tomboy Tenten looks nice. Tenten has long brown hair even though she keeps it in buns and a hot muscular body. Tenten was the only Neji talked about, besides training, for like a year. Heck. The Hokage looks better than me. Kurenai looks exquisite. My sister is liked by many boys. All I can do is watch as girls have the time of their lives. While I sit around and mope. So a few months later, I was really surprised. I was surprised that Naruto, my crush, gave me beautiful flowers. Not just lilac, but lime, aqua , and citrus unique flowers. I was worked up. That simple gesture made me so happy. **

"**So do you like them, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Tears started to come from my eyes. Naruto looked sad that I was crying. He hung his head.**

"**You..don't like the flowers." He said. Naruto looked confused when I hugged him. **

"**I...l-love them, N-naruto." I stuttered. His confused expression still on his face.**

"**Then why are you crying?" He asked.**

"**Because they are..s-so b-beautiful." I said and hugged him harder.**

"**Hinata-chan, do you know what's more beautiful?" I shook my head.**

"**You." When he said that I did two things. Cried harder and blush. **

--Hinata POV--

I slowly opened my eyes. My head is on, what it feels like to be, leaves. I'm face to face with Sasuke. He's staring at me. Not blinking. My first reaction was to scream. Which I did.

"AH!!" He blinked.

"What's wrong with Hinata? Did you hurt her? I'll kill you Sasuke." Gaara asked.

"Sasuke, can y-you give me some space. Please.." I said.

"Hn." He made that annoying grunt. Since Sasuke wasn't breathing down my neck, I could take in my surroundings. Which isn't much. Grass here. Leaves there. Dirt over there. Trees above. Stupid ants walking around. And then between two ugly trees, there it is. A sakura tree. Urgh. Do I have to be reminded of her? I grabbed a nearby leaf and started ripping it to shreds while muttering "Sakura Haruno go to hell." Part of me wish that , that me and Naruto can be together again. Actually more like 10. Still thats 1/10. The rest of me is against it. You know, Sakura is really lucky. If the evil part of my mind was real, then she would have been dead. A long time ago. Sakura Haruno would be burning in hell at this moment. Too bad.


	15. a new me

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update. After Tuesday, I should be able to update faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 15: A New Me**

_**---3 Days Later---**_

There is so many ways I could hurt Sakura for making Naruto so miserable. Yes, I could even kill her. But for what reason? What will I get out of it? Nothing. So I should start a new chapter of my life. Forget about both of them. Maybe I can even change my appearance. Stop wearing baggy clothes. Yeah. Thats sounds like a good idea. Of course, I'm not going to wear skimpy clothes. Not my style. Nor is it appropriate. I do have a title to keep. I want to be the heir of the Hyuga clan in a few years. I want to change many things in my family. And I want to become really good friends with Gaara. I know he's quiet, aggressive, and plain scary most of the time. But deep underneath that I'm sure there's a red-headed little sad boy. Someone who wants people to be with him. Not bother or annoy him constantly. That would probably just bring out some sand. For now, I will wait for him to return back to Konoha.

Yesterday I saw Kakashi-sensei. He was looking very tired. It turns out, ninjas attacked him, Sakura, and Naruto on their way back to Konoha. They handled it well because neither one of them had any injuries. Kakashi-sensei said both Sakura and Naruto were whining the whole way. After that was said, he pulled out a different book. Instead of Make-Out Paradise, the title said Make-Out Tactics. I wonder whats the difference between the two. Why does Jiraiya continue to dirty up more innocent minds? I was so busy wondering, that I didn't notice Kakashi leave.

I then ran to the Hokage's tower because she had something to tell me. Tsunade informed me that I might have another mission relatively soon. Also now I can have a part time job at the hospital. Of course, after I talked to Tsunade I just had to run into Konoha's local slut. And she wasn't by herself. Holding her hand is Rock Lee. He looked very happy to see me. Rock Lee said enthusiastically that Sakura is his girlfriend. Once I saw him with her, I knew. I knew that Sakura will ruin his heart next. Together, its annoying and sad. I wonder who will Sakura chose after Rock Lee and her are finished. I bet she would sink further than she already is and try to steal Ino's and Temari's boyfriends. I placed a fake smile just to keep Lee happy. She, too had an artificial smile on. My day was ruined. That was yesterday. I don't even want to know what will happen today.

Houston, we have a problem. I swear. I swear, something is wrong with my eyes. Most of the time they're classic Hyuga eyes. But a night, they are ebony black. Just out of nowhere. No warning. Nothing. Nada. I can use my Byakugan perfectly fine and I'm not going blind. Still its weird. No one noticed yet. Which brings me to my skin. It went from kinda pale to ghostly white and now its dead white. You can see some of my veins and arteries. I look like a zombie. It doesn't help that my hair is so..**black**. Not a sign of bluish or purplish tint anymore. Even my nails are black. Permanent black. Like someone decided to use a Sharpie on me. My hair has gotten longer. I had to cut to my shoulders and its still growing.

There's something wrong with my teeth, too. They feel..oh I don't know...sharper. My teeth are so sharp that I'm afraid for them to touch my tongue. I swear I bled like a cup of blood from my tongue. Freaky as it sounds, it tasted sweet. I wonder if I...

"Knock. Knock," Obviously Sasuke said. He walked into my room. Its my first time seeing him since we came back. He even looks different. Seriously. Either that or..I'm going psycho. Maybe both.

"Um...who's there?," I whispered. A part smile, part smirk appears on his face. Sasuke walks closer to me.

"Carrot," He replied.

"Carrot who," I whispered. Arms wrap around me. Hugging me.

"Do carrot all about me?," He finished. I opened my mouth wide. I'm kinda shocked that he would say that. I close my mouth when I realized Sasuke is laughing.

"You know Hinata, you are **so **cute," He said in my ear. Bewilderment is my number one emotion at this moment.

"...," No words come out my mouth. I just stand in the same spot and let Sasuke part from me.

I stare at him and he stares back.

Silence.

"You look different," Sasuke commented. I notice how different he looks, too. Shoulder-length black hair. Bangs that reach his nose. Black nails. Very pale skin, no worse. Almost as bad as mines. His sanity a little off. All I need to do is check his teeth and I know whatever is going on with me is happening to Sasuke.

"Um..thanks? You, too," I said. My mind is racing. Whats happening? It probably has to do with Arashi and her master. Never did meet him. Hm. What to do, what to do.

I'm too in thought, that I don't notice I'm on my bed. That is until I feel soft lips on my own equally soft lips. That is until I realize Sasuke is on me. I taste blood. Sweat blood. He's biting my innocent lips. Drawing blood. I feel something. A feeling. I can tell he likes it. I can tell what is happening. I understand now. Me and Sasuke are very unique now. Yes. Now I know. I know whatever I am. He is, too.

Biting his lip,I can taste his blood mixing with mines. I'm going out of my mind. I take control and push my tongue. He understands and lets my tongue enter his mouth.

**Blood. More Blood.**

This is too much for me to handle. It tastes sweet. But do I want to take too much? Too much of a good thing is bad. So I remove my lips from his. Anger and confusion radiates from Sasuke. I gaze into his eyes.

"Do you understand? Do you get it?," I asked. I want to know. His anger subsides and confusion takes over completely.

"What? That I want you?," Sasuke questioned.

"Don't you see? Not only you, but I want something else. Which is kinda problem," I slowly said. He blinks and glances at my lips. Probably. No most likely. No, he does notice the blood on my lips. After staring at my lips, he diverts his attention to my eyes. Which I suspect are black. A new look appears on his face. Not anger. Not confusion. Understanding. Of course, love. But something more different. A smile appears on his face. His eyes almost like glow. Which makes my heart beat a little faster.

"**Blood.**"


	16. beautiful ppl and ugly ppl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Chapter 16:Why must the beautiful people be bothered by the revolting people?_

The way Sasuke said that one word. So excruciating. But in a good way. I smile. A smile you can guess that sick and a little twisted looking. I can imagine my smile. Probably the same exact smile Sasuke is wearing.

For some reason I feel completely different. I know I told myself that I want to begin a new chapter in

my life. I didn't mean a huge change. But I got it. I'm transforming into a blood-drinking beast. Day by day. Today is just the beginning. The start of something new. Suddenly I have urges. The main one is to taste two things. Blood and Sasuke. Weird, much? Defiantly. And I thought Arashi was deranged. I'm not far from her. Which gives me ideas. Like go shopping for..black clothes.

Glancing above me, I see Sasuke staring intently at me. I gently push him off of me. We forgot. I forgot about the other Hyuga members. I can visualize the look on their faces. Innocent Hinata playing naughty with the heart-breaking Uchiha. Especially Neji's face. I can see him now. Filthy words springing out his mouth. Even better. An enraged Father. He would attack, most likely. I would laugh. Too funny.

"I'm tired," I blurted out. A normal person would take that as a 'Leave my fucking room, NOW.' My sentence doesn't even faze him. We both know that he can't stay in my room. Its obvious. Hello? The Hyuga clan specializes in...what..oh yeah...EYE JUTSUS!!

I yawn, quite loudly.

"Then lets go to my house," He said and starts to walk to my window. Locking my door, I follow. We escape out my window and cautiously walk away from my mansion. Only a few blocks away from my home and I hear a stomach churning scream. I cringe. Not because I saw who the scream came from. No, because I saw what that person is wearing. Running like her pants are on fire, here comes Sakura Haruno. She's wearing a green tube top and pink booty shorts. Also, green and pink make up is visible on her face. Sakura runs up to Sasuke and attempts to grab his arm. No luck. Instead she grabbed the air. She huffs and glares at me. Running up to her is Rock Lee. I wondered where he was, only for an moment.

"There you are, Sakura-chan. I have the all the clothes you wanted," Rock Lee said happily. I can't even see his face. Shopping bags are taking over his body.

"Thanks, Lee," Sakura said in a sugar sweet voice. She is still looking at Sasuke.

"How 'bout you take that to my house and I'll be right with you," Sakura said while glancing at our new looks. Of course, my eyes are still black because its nighttime. About 11 P.M.

"Youthful yes, whatever you say, Sakura-chan!," He yelled and started running towards Sakura's house at full speed.

In a moment, Rock Lee is out of sight and for Sakura, out of mind. Sasuke is looking away at something, so Sakura decides to glare at me. She so badly want to scream at me, but her true love is standing right here.

"You look different Hinata. Maybe you got skinner. And Sasuke-kun you look hotter than ever!," Sakura complimented. I know she wanted to say**,'Hinata you look uglier than usual. Ugly people shouldn't be around my future husband.'** I can hear her Inner Self screaming that. Just by the evil glint in her eyes, she wants to push me out the way and get with Sasuke. Tough Cookie.

I pull the down the skin under my eye and stick out my tongue. Sasuke just grunted and closed his eyes.

"You little..," Sakura started. Her obsession glared and spoke.

"As much as I am enjoying this, we have somewhere to be. I don't want anyone to interrupt our..plans," Sasuke calmly stated and yawned. Sakura scrunched her face when he said 'we.' I grabbed Sasuke's hand and started walking away. Sakura follows us. We run to a side street. I widened my eyes to see too many familiar faces. This is not fair. I know one of them will say hello. Just one person noticing mines or Sasuke's presence, its not fun. I see Shikamaru and Temari. I see Ino and Chouji. Might Gai. Kakashi-sensei. Kurenai-sensei. Naruto. Tsunade. Shizune. Konohamaru. Ebisu. Udon and Moegi. Tenten. Rock Lee? Hanabi? Neji?! Father?!

I back up into Sasuke. Not good. Wait that means..Father, Neji, and Hanabi weren't even home! What am I wearing? Moving my head down, I notice that I'm wearing black pajamas shorts, black flip-flops, and a black short sleeved shirt. My shirt says in blue, '**Silence the Violence! Do Hugs Not Drugs! Increase the Peace!**'

"Hi everyone! Are me and Akamaru late?," Kiba asked. I see a **HUGE** white dog with an about 4 feet long tail. The dog itself is half as tall as Kiba. Akamaru looks so different. I probably would even recognize him. Of course, he remembers me. Two moments later..a slimey tongue is bathing my face. Shit. I'm figured out.

I'm not going to stutter. Instead I put a weak smile on my annoyed face. Damn you people!! So many people start to bomb rush me. Sasuke is trampled on. Sakura is under him, getting mauled. I would giggle if I wasn't getting pulled in all directions. People, please! I want to leave here with **all** my limbs attached.

I'm a little white lamb getting attacked by crazed monkeys. I'm happy Chouji didn't decide to give me some love. I wouldn't have survived. Blond hair is choking me and hands are invading me. I can't even see. I'm still goddamn tired. Closing my eyes, I let my mind float away.

--Sasuke POV--

No one is even paying attention to me. What about my feelings?! Do I like being stepped on?! No. I don't. Especially when Sakura is basically attempting to molest me. Those grimey hands. I tried getting up, but Naruto actually pushed me down. I could have attacked him. Then everyone would notice me. And fan girls would be on be like..ugliness on Sakura.

After ten minutes of annoyance, everyone calmed down. Naruto shouted something obvious.

"Hey guys! Hinata is asleep." Indeed she is. I got up from Sakura and fixed my hair. Eww sick. I bet I have Sakura germs and stink all over me.

"Duh, dobe. It took you long enough," I regained my cool. Naruto,of course, lost his.

"Shut the hell up! At least I didn't get trampled on! Whatcha got to say now?! No-Thing!," He screamed like a retard.

"Look. Your shoes are untied," I said. He look down and I flicked his nose.

"Made you look," I stated with amusement. A smirk formed on my face. Naruto glared.

"Naruto, you're so stupid. Ninja shoes don't have any shoelaces," Sakura said in her annoying know-it-all voice.

"Who was even talking to you?!," Naruto yelled in her face. The atmosphere is no longer light. Tension. Obviously Naruto and Sakura aren't happy together.

"Forehead bitch, you are such an pest," Ino stated angrily.

"Language," Hiashi said. I glanced at him. The usual emotion is expressed on his face. Which is nothing. Grabbing Hinata, I said farewell. Someone stopped me.

"What are you doing?," Neji questioned. I sighed and yawned. Lovely. I swear. Everyone in the Hyuga clan, except Hinata, are noisy busy bodies. Giving in, I sit down on a patch of grass. Placing Hinata beside me, I notice some drool. Whipping it, I almost smiled. I mean how can you not? She looks angelic. I can't think of anyone as exquisite as her. My mother would be a runner up. She was gorgeous.

Pausing my thoughts of my wonderful dead mother, I take in what everyone else is doing. Cook out. Ino feeding Chouji. Temari playing with Shikamaru's hair. Kakashi reading Make-Out...Tactics. Ah a new book for the perv. Tenten gazing at Naruto. Hanabi whispering to Konohumaru. Udon blowing his running nose and Moegi gazing at Konohumaru. Ebisu trying to look over Kakashi's shoulder and read that pervy book. Tsunade cooking. Rock Lee listening to Sakura ramble on and on about something stupid. Might Gai trying to impress both Kurenai and Kakashi at the same time. Hiashi staring at me. Neji glaring at me. Naruto whining. Kiba and Akamaru playing Frisbee. And I am watching all of them.

This is boring.

With a smirk, I flip the birdie at Hiashi. I can feel his hate for me increasing my each passing moment.

Well, no one is really paying any attention to me. Before anything is said, I sneak away from this get-together. And I'm gone. With my princess in my arms.


	17. another weird dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Chapter 17: Did you know that dreams absolutely positively just **HATE** me? _

Yawn. Placing Hinata on my bed, I put my covers on her. I lay down on my bed and think. Many things are on my mind. Mostly Hinata. An image of my mother lingers in my brain for a moment. Then Hiashi replaces her picture. I can see him staring emotionless at me. I defiantly going to be seeing that bastard tomorrow. Either him or Neji, Konoha's lovely know-it-all psychic. What a joy. Turning over, I close my eyes. Before I am fully asleep, I think about one substance. Blood.

Hiashi POV

I'm getting older and I know Hinata will be heir one day. But I can easily disown her, if she continues to disobey me. Being that I am such a good person, I will have Neji watch over her. Not like an guard. More like a private investigator. One serious move between them and someone will go missing. And that damn sure won't be me.

"Father?," Hanabi tentatively walks into my office. She cringe under my intense facial expression.

"Why are you acting pathetic? You better not start acting like your worthless good for nothing sister. I don't want two failures," I said emotionless. The look in her eyes. I can feel my blood boil. I might need to knock some sense into Hanabi, or Hinata. Better yet, both. Damn it. This clan will be a disgrace to our ancestors. Just because the Uchiha clan crumpled before their eyes, doesn't mean the most powerful and successful clan in Konoha will. Sickening. Glancing at her, I notice her twiddling her thumbs. Ha. Pathetic indeed.

"I have been sitting here for two minutes straight. Please stop wasting my time and state your purpose." Cold words spit out my mouth.

"I wanted to say..goodnight," She said with an weak, very weak, smile. Raising my hand, Hanabi pauses from standing up.

"Whats the name of the boy you were so _fascinated_ with?," I asked. A few blinks and a sigh later..

"His name is Konohumaru," My daughter stated slowly. Gracefully, I move my hand as if to say 'continue'.

"Um..Konohumaru is my friend from the academy. The Third was his grandfather," Hesitate words came out of her mouth. Sighing, my response was whatever. Watching Hanabi walk away from my office, I thought 'This is sad. I, Hiashi Hyuga, need to do something. And fast, or else Hyuga will become another ordinary clan name. Tch. I won't let that happen.'

Hinata's Dream

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha. I'm sorry about your loved one," A sincere nurse said. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like someone was keeping them close. Like someone glued my eyes shut. I can't even move my body. Cold hands grace my face. They slowly trail down from my cheekbones to my lips and straight down my jaw. I so desperately want to grab those hands and hold them. I can't. All I can do is sit here. A cold droplet falls on my face. Almost like a raindrop. Better yet, a tear. In my mind, I am moving my hands to his face. But in harsh reality, I'm not moving one inch. Nor am I breathing. I can't even feel my heart beating. I guess I really am dead.

"This is not fair," Less than a whisper, he speaks. Since I have nothing to do, I wait. I wait for him to continue. If only I could at least hug him or reassure him that everything will be alright. But such a simple act, can't be completed or even started, by me.

"You can't leave me like this. I-I won't let it happen," His voice is cracking. Like an chandelier crashing to the floor, the pieces spreading farther and farther apart. Not able to become one, not able to be how it was. One more drop. Two drops. Three drops of cold tears. Damn this impossible state I am in. Damn it! Any more words, and I swear, if I am by the slight chance still alive, I will cry my lavender...black...freaky eyes out.

"No one else. No one else is like us. W-we aren't even two of the dozen outsiders looking in. No. We're more like the only two outsiders deciding not to look in. Deciding to stay different and not being normal. Deciding to be strange..kept to ourselves..quiet..kind of people. I-If you are gone. What will I be? What will I do? Absolutely nothing. I'll be worthless. I-I could try to kill Itachi. But that would be my cover up..my cover up for my own suicide. I would be leading my own self into the lion's den. Waiting for me, will be the lion and his deranged hungry friends," Sasuke whispered. The little speech he said to me, only made him more unhappy. Sad. Depressed. I thought it was raining. Tear after tear started flooding me. If I was alive, I would end up drowning in Sasuke's tears.

"I would never EVER do suicide. Worst then leading myself to death. Then I would never have any chance.."

"to be with you in Heaven," He finished.

"Plus the people of Konoha would think I'm emo. Thats so not like me," A weak attempt to make himself happier and making me laugh. My heart is broken. Craziness.

"Hello Sasuke. How are doing to today," A cheerful voice said. I so badly wanted to cringe. I want to cry even more now. No. I rather jump up from this cheap hospital bed and scare the day lights out of her. Maybe in the process I can kill the bitch. You have to be shitting me. Walking in here, she doesn't notice Sasuke crying his soul outs. Is this.._**thing**_ so obsessed with his looks that she doesn't want to notice his feelings. Besides killing her, I want to take deep breaths. None which I can do. I'm not able to feel his soft lips. Or feel my small hands cutting the heifer's air supply off. Oh. The look on her face would be so...**delicious**. Think about it. No even better. The pink-haired imbecile on the ground, blood shooting out of her jugular vein.

Damn. Has daydreams about killing annoying people ever felt so good? **Mmm. Mmm.**

Suddenly I noticed that Sasuke wasn't by my side. I almost had an heart attack. Well if my heart was beating. Hehe.

How did I notice he wasn't by my side when I'm handicapped. The water works turned off.

_Fuck_ the** Mother Chucker **_who _I shouldn't be able to move or open my _fucking_ eyes.I can't even look to see where he is. I went from confused to calm to daydreaming killing someone to mentally using profanities.

"Yes. Sasuke, she is dead. No. Hinata can not and will not come back to life. So FUCKING forget about her and focus on your TRUE lover. HAHA. Hinata yeah right. The mouse is dead. What can I say, you have to watch out for the cats. They prey on innocent mice. I can't help it that I'm SO MUCH BETTER than her...blah...blah..blue...blur blah blah bunk cheese...," Sakura's voice droned on.

Hell yeah the little mice have to watch out for the cats. But did anyone say you have to watch out for the pink-haired serpents. NO. I think not.

A beam of blinding light reflected in my direction. Even with my eyes closed, I can tell the light is strong. Then the light faded.

"Hinata, I-I don't care what she says. You are alive. You're not dead. Because you aren't going to leave me. Plus you _promised_," The way he said promise, made me think he wanted to whine.

Trying to respond, only one phrase slipped out my mouth. Pleasing me and saving him.

My three words were," I love you."

Freezing arms wrapped tightly around me. A head placed it's self on my stomach.

"Good. Good," Happy words came his mouth.

End of Hinata's Dream

My eyes popped open. The dream felt so real. It really felt like I couldn't open my eyes. I can feel my heart beating a million times a minute. I can feel a smile reaching my lips. I'm even able to move my body.

Looking around, I realize that this isn't my room. Or where I feel asleep at. I shuddered. All my friends were acting like savages.

My working heart almost stopped. Less than inch away from my face is someone's face. Sasuke. If he was awake, he would see a red tomato. Namely, me.

Slightly breathing in and out, I close my eyes and make an attempt of going back to sleep. More like, I laid there and hoped Sasuke wouldn't move.

Naruto POV

I can't believe I was so blind. I lost two relationships because of Sakura. Hinata. And my friendship with Sasuke. If we were still friends, he would tell me to get over stupid Sakura. He'd say I need to suck up my shame and pride, and try to patch things up with Hinata. But I won't hear him say neither of those sentences. One, we aren't friends. Two, he wants Hinata to himself.

I was really surprised to see Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura walking together from the same direction, earlier. I watched as everyone went to give Hinata a hug. Something I used to do. If we were still together, I would have pushed everyone else out the way and personally be the first one to hug her. Then she'd blush and say my name in that cute little tone. Her voice barely a whisper. Instead, I stepped back away from the crowd. I kept my eyes to the ground, hands in my pockets. A half smile on my face.

Once everyone's attention was focused on other things, I carefully glanced at her. A little afraid to look in her eyes and see that hurt look. Rather than seeing hurtful lavender eyes, I saw closed ones. She was peacefully sleeping. No one seemed in a bad mood. Even Sasuke did a 'Made You Look' on me. Even while I was yelling at him, I kinda felt a little happy. It felt like old times. Until Sakura just totally pissed me off. At the moment I felt like punching her, my mood was good and she just _decided_ to annoy me. It was like Sakura thought to herself,' Naruto is finally in a pleasant mood. Maybe I should tick him off. Yeah, that sounds so _**delightful**_.'

Slowly my mind stopped mentally killing her and glanced in Hinata's direction. Narrowing my eyes, I stared at Sasuke, who was going to carrying her off somewhere. When Neji stopped them. After that I started bothering Granny and randomly whining. Mainly, so I wouldn't think about a certain kind person.

Then I noticed Tenten was staring at me. Not glaring, more like amazed. So I decided to talk to her. She actually seemed interested in my rabbles about ramen. So talked on and on. Finally, around 1 AM, Granny said the cookout is over.

Tenten and everyone else left. Hinata and Sasuke already were gone. Something I wondered about, but forgot because I saw Iruka. And he took me out to some exclusive late night ramen stand.

Sometimes I wonder. I wonder, am I always going to be this _clueless, _**sad,**_slightly colored blind_, **lonely, **_sometimes hyperactive,_ boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

Because if thats the case, I'm going to go crazy.


	18. bad boy:bad girl:creatures:

Disclaimer: I do not at all own Naruto.

_Chapter 18: Be my bad boy. Be my bad girl._

&& Sasuke POV &&

"You're so..soft," I mumbled, not really excepting an answer.

Beams of light shot through my curtains. Cautiously, I got out my bed and walked to my bathroom. In the mirror, I see tired looking young man with messy long black hair and a deep scowl. I also look like a ghost slowly fading away. Being in the hot sun doesn't help my complexion. Every day I look more pale. At the moment, it seems translucent. I have an idea on what this transformation is. The fault of these changes is Sai. One day I'll that guy and fruity Kabuto. Hm. The shots probably were filled with some venom or poison. Put that together plus this crazy need for blood: vampires. Freaky idea. But as each day pass, modifications are made to my body and Hinata's, too. So my guess isn't exactly..impossible. But I don't mean those creatures you read in children's books or in movies.

A few other ideas popped in my head while I took a rather short cold shower. After I brushed my teeth and used some minty Listerine, I walked into my bedroom with a black towel on. Hinata was wide awake, staring at the ceiling with a blush on her cheeks.

"What?," I asked.

"Do I really feel soft?" She glanced at me. I narrowed my eyes. Oh, so she did hear me. Hinata realized what I was only wearing and starting murmuring to herself. A cute red blush covered her face.

"Close your eyes," I stated. She did so and I quickly got dressed. I eased on the bed and sat down next to her. Without a moment notice, my hands attacked her sides. Hinata's eyes shot open. A smile appearing and laughs after.

"W-what...are...you...doing?" She managed to say. Almost smiling, I pulled her closer to me. I could feel her heart quickening its pace.

"Now that I have your absolute full attention, I would like to say..," Of course, I'm interrupted.

**Knock Knock.**

"Shouldn't you answer that?," Hinata innocently asked.

"No one said I have to," I replied.

"It could be someone important, Sasuke," She shot back.

"The only person important to me is sitting beside me," I finished. I would have left it at that. But the so called 'important' person seemed to have one goal. Which at the moment is annoying me.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock. _BANG BANG._**

"T-they seem anxious," Hinata commented. Glaring at nowhere in particular, I jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs. Hinata silently followed me. Opening the door, I saw 2..no 3 pairs of white eyes. Well more like white/gray eyes. Still Hinata's are prettier.

So here I was, staring at bastard Hyuga's, 'psychic' Hyuga's, and brat Hyuga's eyes. Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi. Hip hip hooray. My favorites. I could feel my good mood going down the drain. It keeps going down as bastard starts talking. I would at least be kinda okay with him if Hiashi was 1) an bastard, 2) an asshole, and 3) had the most boring voice ever in the history of droning voices.

The goddamn man gives talking and talking. I almost completely muted him out when I heard the words 'arranged marriage.' Wait did I miss something?

"Sir, could repeat what you just said?," I asked in a polite-speaking-to-your-elder tone. But he didn't even take that.

"Yes, I will. Only because I know you weren't listening and because you are involved. Also, it seems Uchihas are just plain too stupid to get things the first time," He said. I could just feel my good mood going so down the drain that it isn't coming back no time soon. Hinata gasped. Causing, all three Hyugas to glance and stare at her. A tentative smile and nervous eyes looked back at them.

"Okay. Enough with the chitchat and dirty glances. So get to the point because I don't like people coming to _my_ house and deciding to insult _my_ clan. Even if you are from the famous Hyuga clan," I said with aggravation and no regret. Hanabi giggled at me.

"Sasuke-chan, you are _so _cute right now," She said with now muffled giggles. Since her father was slightly glaring at her. I cringed at 'Sasuke-chan'.

"Disrespect is another negative with you, Uchihas. Good thing there are only two left," Hiashi said. His voice sound a little **too **sing-songy for me. Insulting the Uchiha clan is something you do not do. I swear, I would attack that _**bitch**_ if he doesn't wipe that ugly smirk off his face. Neji, too. Hanabi stopped giggling and starting looking worried. Frowning, I could hear a part of my mind screaming profanities at this...this man. Oh the look on his face would be so pleasing.

"Mr. Hyuga, I think you should leave," I stated and demanded. A bad idea would be letting him stay, get me rilled up more than I'm already am, and actually hurt him. Possibly kill him. Hinata would be so disappointed in me. And I can't have that happening.

"No, I think I want to stay, Mr. Uchiha," He said spitefully. Taking a slight breath in and out, I removed my frown and replaced it with an smirk. Hinata's hands somehow ended up tightly holding the edge of my shirt. I could tell she was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Okay then. I'm asking you to continue. _Please_," I said. The last word sounded like venom, something I would like to spit at bastard Hyuga right now. Neji and Hiashi exchanged looks. A sigh escaped my lips. Seriously, what is this? Some mafia movie, or something? No better yet, the Sopranos.

"As Hiashi-sama was saying, since Hinata-sama is being such an _slut_ instead of her becoming her one day, she will be married off and Hanabi-sama will become heir," Neji stated. On my right, I could hear Hinata starting to hyperventilating. This better not be because she likes me.

"May I ask, why?"

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha, you can. Even though it isn't none of your _business_. Or maybe it is. I don't know who my failure of a daughter be _doing_," Hiashi said. My eye starting twitching. Are we talking about the same Hinata Hyuga? The one I know is the most innocent person around. She only had one relationship, I don't exactly know what we are. But she is defiantly not like that. Hinata doesn't parade her body around town. That fits Sakura's description. _My _Hinata Hyuga is an pure virgin.

"Why?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. The Uchiha survivor is not getting it. What a genius you are," His words about genius burned. That brings back memories of being an 8 year old loner and being in the shadow of my genius of a brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"One, I thought we discussed about bashing my clan. Two, who said I was a genius. The real Uchiha genius is enjoying a life of being an S-rank missing-nin. And three, explain because obviously I'm not getting it. It sounds like you are saying m..err...Miss Hyuga is an slut. Am I mistaken, or not?"

"No you are not. I saw the way she dressed yesterday," Neji spoke for Hiashi.

"She was wearing pajamas, you fucking retard!," I yelled. Hanabi stepped back while Hinata kept her hold on me. Neji blinked.

"Yes, but her pajamas are and were inappropriate. Especially to be prancing around Konoha," Neji stated.

"Its not her fault that neither her or I was informed about that cookout. Or else you wouldn't have saw neither one of us last night," I said.

Then murmuring I said,"I bet you go to sleep with an stick up your ass."

Hanabi laughed and her older sister muffled an giggle. Neji glared.

"Well our suspicions are absolutely true. Look where we find Hinata, in _your_ house. Is she a whore? Or is my daughter just your plaything?"

"Listen good and listen well, Hiashi, your daughter Hinata is not and will never be an whore. Where you are getting this I don't fucking know. Is she not allowed to have a friend? You let the idiot be her _**boyfriend**_ for God sakes. And what did he do? Naruto cheated on her with the real slut of Konoha, Sakura Haruno. So _please_, I advise you and stick-up-my-ass Neji to get your **facts** straight," I replied. Hanabi had a funny smile on her face.

"Go Sasuke-chan!," She screamed. I resisted myself from wringing her little neck.

"Hanabi-sama, calm down," Neji demanded. She stuck her tongue out and pulled it back in when her dad glanced at her.

"What do you mean, Naruto cheated on her?," Hiashi asked.

"What do you think?! Do I have to use more language? Let me put it this way, by cheat I mean the way babies are made," I said.

"Oh! So **sex **_is_ how babies are made!," Hanabi exclaimed, once again. Hiashi looked at his watch.

"Since this little discussion seems to be taking up my time, I'll get to the point." _Thank You!_

"My pathetic daughter, Hinata, is not allowed to see you anymore. By seeing you, I mean talk to you, look at you, or even be in a 25 yard diameter of you," Hiashi finished and without one glance at his own daughter, he started walking away,

"Don't kick any puppies on your way home!," I yelled. A smirk on my face which disappeared when Neji spoke.

"Come, Hanabi-sama, let's go," Neji commanded, "You, too, Hinata-sama." They started walking after Hiashi.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm truly sorry," I whispered. Out of nowhere, Hinata pulled me inside my house and kissed me. My lips meeting her smaller ones. Sweet. It lasted a moment.

She said , "See you soon." Then Hinata was gone. Quietly I closed my door, her and food on my mind. Suddenly I felt a jolt in my heart and I fell to the ground.

--Shikamaru POV--

"Stop, Temari. Can't you see I'm trying to take a nap?," I complained. She gave me an innocent look and continued to harass me.

"Come on, Shikamaru. I'm not even suppose to be in Konoha right now. Kankuro and Gaara are going to be mad at me; so let me spend some time with my future hubbie." I jumped up and gave her a bewildered look.

"Future hubbie? Where in God's name did you get that?," I asked. Again with the innocent look.

"Well, of course, who else will you marry? Wait! Are you thinking about hooking up with Sakura?!," She shrieked.

"Temari, please stop being troublesome. I had a long day and I just _want_ to take a nap. I love you, the thought of being with Sakura is revolting and just way too troublesome."

"Good! Cuz that girl hurt Hinata and the littler idiot already," Temari said satisfied.

"You mean Naruto," I muttered.

"No, actually idiot because..." Sighing, I laid back on my bed and blocked Temari out. Yawn. A good cat nap is what I need.

--Hinata POV--

"Hinata! Tell me," Hanabi whined. I almost glaed at her. But someone as nice as me wouldn't do that.

"I'm not telling you. I know how you are. Hanabi, you love telling Father and Neji every little detail of what I say," I said. Hanabi continued to be persistent.

"Fine you don't have to tell me why you were at Sasuke-chan's house, but why do you look so different?," Hanabi demanded.

"I already told you, me and Sasuke are **just** friends. Get that through your thick little head. And how do I look different? I'm the same Hinata Hyuga," I lied.

"I'm telling Neji. And Father, too!"

"You know what Hanabi, keep being the brat you are. I know you will be happy when I'm gone in 2 years. I'll be out of your life and you can continue to kiss up to Father all you want. Be a heartless..bastard for all I care. Enjoy that life," I hissed, causing Hanabi to stare nervously at me. I moved her out my way by force and fled to my room. Slamming my door on the way in.

"I _hate_ you, Hanabi. I _hate_ you, Neji. You, too, Father. But most of all, you, Hinata Hyuga. You are an disgrace...to humans. Nothing you do is right, You're too...kind, too nice, too sweet. In the end, evil shall prevail. Remember that, Hinata," I said to myself.

Then fell to the ground, on my knees. It felt like an lightning rod hit me. After what felt like an electrical shock, my head was filled with pictures. Vicious images. Flashes. People being attacked by creatures. Blood everywhere. Closing my eyes, more images flooded my brain. I saw an house with blood running down the walls. So much blood. Trying to push the devilish thoughts out my mind, I continuously smacked my head with my own hands. I can't think of anything else. But those images wouldn't disappear. I felt my stomach lurch, a thought of puking came to my mind. But quickly pushed the thought away by running my bathroom and splashing water on my face. Swallowing the tap water, I could feel my legs start to give out. _Take deep breaths,_ I told myself. Slowly I got up with the help of my bathroom cabinets, I found some pills. Without any water, I chucked down the medication down my throat. Before, I could fully stand up, my knees start to tremble. An 'eep' could be heard right before they gave out. Right on the floor, on my cold bathroom floor, I fell asleep. Those horrible images in the back of my mind. Thank fully, I didn't have a dream...or nightmare.

--7 hours later—8:24 PM--

"Hinata, its time for dinner. We're eating late because...shit what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?!," I exclaimed. My out-of-nowhere temper rising.

"Look at yourself!," He yelled in complete pure disgust. Glancing at myself in a nearby mirror, all I saw was an black-haired girl with crystal clear skin and black eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well except for the clothing, sharp nails, fangs, and wings. Most of all, the look in my once innocent eyes. Now they're filled with killer intent. Awesome.

"Your clothes are atrocious!," He continued to yell. Glancing at myself for an second time, I noticed exactly what I was wearing. Tight metallic black leather shirt, the length ends above my belly button with matching heels and pants. The clothes are right out of an action movie. Something the devious women wear or the female super heroes. Looking closer, I noticed a few more details. A black necklace with the cross, four swords, two round objects, and one pair of white wings. Nice charms. A black ribbon tied on my right arm. Black eyeliner. And my skin is...sparkling. I look...pretty. I looked even better with the smile I'm wearing. It has that devious look and innocent look at the same. Cool.

"I look good," I whispered, forgetting about Neji.

"What happened to you?! You look **horrible**. Did you get lost at a Goth store?! Hiashi-sama will disapprove," Neji continued to holler. I resisted to urge to say 'Fuck off.' Besides looking different and I feel different. Normally I would start to tremble and shrink under Neji's gaze when he's angry. Instead I felt...I don't know...satisfied and a little arrogant. And way sure of myself.

"I'm not eating dinner," I said instead of whispering and started filling my favorite bag with clothes,etc. Neji grabbed my wrist and started squeezing it. Normally my blood would have stopped flowing, but it felt like I had no blood. Amazing. Is this a dream?

"Where the hell are you going?!," Neji exclaimed. Pushing him, I continued my packing up.

"Where else." Once I was finished, I said 'sayonara' and left. Neji didn't even call after me. He probably went to tell Hiashi, who for now I will not consider my father, and the others.

"Father," I said to myself while running at top speed to Sasuke's house. Instead of an image of an Hyuga, I saw Sai. Strange. Either way, I will visit Father soon. Another thing I noticed about myself, is how fast I am going. It took me only an moment to reach Sasuke's place.

_Knock Knock_

No answer.

_**Knock Knock Bang Bang**_

Silence.

_**Craccccccckkkkkkkkkk BAMMMM**_

After kicking the door in, I walked past it.

"Sasuke...?," I called out.

Still silence.

"Rushing up the stairs, I went to his room first. A figure was on him. He looked passed out. Silently dropping my bag, I attacked the figure. It yelped and hit the floor. Glancing at the pool of blood on the ground, i controlled myself from drinking it. The figure got up and I realized who it was. Grabbing her neck, I lifted _**Arashi**_ up in the air with one hand.

"W-wait...don't...h-hurt me...**cough**...I-I..._swallow..._I can give you in-in-**cough**..information."

"Exactly, what _kind_ of information?," I asked while narrowing my eyes.

"About...your..s-state of being...about...y-your...now..true...F-father...about..**cough**..**cough**...about...what..Kusa...and...A-amega...the...war.."

Dropping her, I watch through my narrowed eyes how Arashi is acting.

"Tell me. And tell me why you were on Sasuke," I hissed.


End file.
